The Game Is Wibbly Wobbly
by KattieWatsonHolmes
Summary: Five murders and only the warning, Beware the Weeping Angels, for Sherlock and his Irish companion Lexi MacKenna to go on. Meanwhile the Doctor and his Ponds are investigating an odd signal and the mysterious murders. When the two parties crash into each other tensions will run high and hilarity will ensue. Can Sherlock work with the Doctor? Companion to my Sherlock/ OC story.
1. Something Blue

**(A/N) This story is dedicated to my best mate Artz. Love you sweetie. xoxo Mels**

**Chapter One- Something Blue**

**Lexi's POV**

The day started off like any other when you are living with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. It began with the sound of a screeching violin. My eyes flashed open quickly and I cried out as I found myself falling before I landed on the floor with a loud thump. The sounds of a dying cat cut off as I groaned and stayed where I had fallen as the sounds of footsteps came towards my bedroom. The door opened and I looked up, staring into the face of Sherlock Holmes. He raised an eyebrow at my current position one hand on the door knob, the other holding his violin and bow. I groaned again and he stepped into my room and offered me a hand. I eyed it for a long moment, narrowing my eyes at the appendage before I slapped my hand into his and allowed the consulting detective to haul me to my feet. He steadied me as I stumbled before smirking at me.

"Morning," I said brightly and Sherlock chuckled slightly.

"Do you make it a habit of falling out of bed?" Sherlock asked me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare.

"Only when consulting detectives are murdering cats in the flat," I told Sherlock rolling my eyes. "Give me that," I told him as I snatched his violin from him despite his protests and stomped out of my room. I ran through the kitchen, gliding into the living room on sock covered feet, hooray for uncarpeted floors, and darted around John's chair which contained the army doctor with a greeting of "Hi John" before I threw myself into Sherlock's chair as the consulting detective caught up with me. "You can have it back later," I told the detective, pointing at him with the bow before I set it and the violin on the side of the chair away from Sherlock, guarding them.

"Morning Lexi," John said with a slight grin as he looked up from his paper as the consulting detective threw himself down on the couch and curled into the fetal position as he began to sulk. I shook my head fondly at him before turning back to our army doctor who was fully dressed unlike Sherlock who was still in his nightclothes and robe.

"Morning," I told John as I tucked my feet underneath me and picked up my book which I had discarded on the arm of Sherlock's chair the night before. "Did he wake you up too?" I asked John and the army doctor nodded.

"Hmm yes, not too long ago actually," John told me as Sherlock huffed loudly from the couch. "Tea?" John asked me suddenly as he folded his paper in his lap.

"That would be lovely thank you," I told the army doctor with a slight grin as he got up and went into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. I got up and padded over to the couch, nudging Sherlock in the shoulder. The detective groaned in response and curled in tighter on himself. "Sherlock?" I asked and the detective rolled slightly so he could look at me.

"Bored," Sherlock whined as I heard John clinking mugs together in the kitchen. I sighed and ran my fingers through Sherlock's curls and shook my head slightly at him.

"I know Lock. Cheer up. Maybe Lestrade will call us with a nice murder," I told the detective and he grinned at me as John came back into the living room holding three mugs of tea aloft. "Thanks John," I said as I accepted a mug of tea from John. The army doctor left Sherlock's tea on the coffee table within arm's reach of him as I went and claimed Sherlock's chair again. The flat reverted back to silence as I picked up my book and started reading again as I sipped on my cooling mug of tea. It was only when I was finished that I bent the corner of my page and set my book down on the arm of Sherlock's chair again as I stood up. John looked up at me as I passed by his chair and walked into the kitchen. I put my mug in the sink to wash later before I padded back to my room to find some clothes for the day.

I chose a black tank top and a sky blue cotton button up shirt to go with a pair of yellow skinny jeans. I took the clothes with me to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower, combing through my hair and getting out of my night clothes as I waited for the water to heat up. I jumped into the shower as soon as the water had lost its frigid quality and stood back in the water letting it spray over my face and wet my waist length copper locks. I wiped the water out of my face before I opened my eyes and reached for my apple scented shampoo. I squeezed a good amount into the palm of my hand before I started lathering my hair with the soap. I scrubbed at my scalp and sighed in contentment before I leaned back in the scalding hot water and washed the soap out of my hair. Once it was finally out I scrubbed myself with my body wash before rinsing and turning off the water. I squeezed my hair to get as much water out of it as possible before I shook myself like a wet cat. I grinned to myself as I grabbed my towel off of the rack by the shower and wrapped it around myself, quickly drying off. I was careful as I stepped out of the shower and I took my towel off and wrapped it around my hair before I began dressing.

I kept the buttons of the blue shirt open and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I turned to the mirror once I was dressed and pulled my makeup pouch out from one of the drawers we had set up by the freestanding sink. I applied a slight bit of mascara and a light bit of pressed powder before I packet everything away and set upon attacking my hair with the hairdryer. I let the curling iron heat up as I worked and I used it to put just a few more curls into my hair. I found a white headband with a red bow on it in one of the drawers from when I first unpacked and I slid it into my hair to keep it all from falling forward into my face. I nodded once at my appearance before I bundled up my towel and clothes and padded out of the bathroom and back to my room. I dumped my clothes into my hamper and pulled on my black boots before I walked out into the living room where Sherlock was sitting in his chair in his prayer position, fully dressed now.

"Ah good, you're ready. Lestrade called us in with a case," Sherlock said as he jumped out of his chair. I raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed over to the coffee table and picked up my case bag from where I had tossed it and picked it up, brining it over to me. "Five murders all the same. He wants us to take a look," Sherlock told me as he excitedly walked over to the door and started pulling on his coat and scarf.

"Where's John?" I asked Sherlock as I followed him over to the door and let him help me into my coat before I slung my case bag over my shoulder and slung my scarf around my neck, tying it like Sherlock's.

"He had a date," Sherlock told me with an irritated huff and I laughed and patted his arm.

"Looks like it'll just be us then," I told him with a grin and he grinned back at me slightly as I darted past him and started down the stairs. He caught up with me and we thundered down the stairs at top speed until we came to the door. I laughed in triumph as I made it to the door first and I flung it open before skipping out onto the curbing. Sherlock closed the door to Baker Street and locked it again before he joined me and hailed us a cab. We slid into the back of the cab and Sherlock gave the address of the crime scene to the cabbie. I pulled out my phone and texted Lestrade to let him know that we were on our way. I grinned as we sat in the cab. As morbid as it was I was sort of excited. It had been boring over the last few days without a case and I was starting to lose my sanity. That and Sherlock had been bored as well and dealing with Sherlock when he was bored was like pulling teeth.

The cabbie drive us as far as he could as the street was blocked off by the police tape. Sherlock paid the cabbie and we got out of the car together and took a look over at the scene. It wasn't in the best place in London which was typical. Five murders said serial killer, especially if Lestrade was calling us in on the case finally. That told me he was way out of his depth on this case and desperate for any help he could. I looked around the scene carefully. I shivered a bit when I got the uneasy feeling that I was being watched. I looked up instinctively and shook my head when all I saw was an angel statue. I followed Sherlock over to the edge of the police tape where Donovan was hanging around. She sneered when she saw us and crossed her arms as she came to "greet" us.

"What are you doing here freaks?" Donovan asked us and I raised my eyebrow at her and mirrored her posture as I crossed my own arms.

"Lestrade wants us to take a look," Sherlock told her unfazed by her attitude.

"Why?" Donovan asked us and I shook my head at her and snorted.

"Let's not start this again Donovan. He wants us to take a look," I told her as Sherlock held up the police tape for me and let me duck under it first before he joined me on the other side.

"Whatever," Donovan told me, rolling her eyes before she uncrossed her arms and pulled her radio off of her belt. "Freaks are here, bringing them over," Donovan said into the mouthpiece as she started walking back towards the alley. We followed after her and I uncrossed my arms as I started sweeping my gaze around to look for any clues. There were a few CCTV cameras on the buildings surrounding the alley which might prove useful as there wasn't much to go off of by looking at the ground.

"Ah Sherlock, Lexi," Lestrade greeted us tiredly as he met us at the mouth of the ally. I was able to see over his head and I caught sight of the white sheet lying over a body. What was even more interesting was the black paint smeared over one of the brick walls of the alleyway, but I couldn't make out what it said from here.

"Details," Sherlock snapped and I looked at him pointedly as Lestrade sighed.

"I'm getting there hold on," He told Sherlock before taking a deep breath. "So, we've found five bodies all over parts of London. It's random where we find them. The only thing that connects them is that the victims all have had their necks snapped, they were all killed sometime at night, and there's no evidence left at the crime scene except for a warning," Lestrade told us and I frowned at him in confusion.

"A warning?" I asked Lestrade and he nodded as he titled his head back in the direction of the alley.

"Take a look," He told us before he turned and led us down the alleyway. We stopped in front of the graffitied wall and my frown deepened as I read the message that had been smeared in what looked like black paint in large letters across the wall.

**BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGELS **

I took in a deep breath as I remembered the angel statue I had just seen and I shivered as Sherlock walked away and bent down, pulling the sheet off of the victim. I walked over to join him and crouched down beside the body as Sherlock pulled out his magnifying glass and snapped it open as he began inspecting the body with me. The victim was in his early twenties. Dead for at least twelve hours and the cause of death was in fact a snapped neck. Other than that he had no other marks on his body, no defensive wounds, just nothing. I stood up and looked around the crime scene and frowned again. There was no sign of a struggle either. There was just nothing. It was as if the guy was just walking down the alley one moment and the next he was just dead with a broken neck. I looked up at Sherlock and despite his calm expression I could see he was just as baffled as I was.

"Anything on the CCTV cameras?" I asked Lestrade and he shook his head at me and let out a frustrated breath.

"Funnily enough no. We've checked them. The guy goes into the alley next thing the camera turns off and then turns back on again about a minute later. We've narrowed it down on the time of death and he died within that minute. The victim is a Thomas Mills. Worked as a busboy at a restaurant two blocks from her and lived in a flat one block over. Must have been using the alley as a short cut. We've got nothing," Lestrade told us and I nodded at him as I looked back over at the message on the wall.

"And this warning, any signs that he was the one that wrote it?" I asked Lestrade and he shook his head again as Sherlock just continued to stare down at the body. I looked over at him in concern as he was being unnaturally quiet.

"No, he wasn't the one who left it. Look have either of you got anything? My ass is on the line over this case," Lestrade said and I looked to Sherlock.

"I've got nothing. At least right now I don't. Sherlock and I will need to see the other bodies and go over the crime scene pictures of each of the murders," I told Lestrade who nodded at me slightly and then more definitively.

"Alright I'll get those sent over to you," Lestrade told us as Sherlock finally snapped out of his trance and rejoined the land of the living.

"Do that," Sherlock snapped at the D.I. before he just started walking away the way we came. I threw my hands up into the air and sighed as I looked over at Lestrade who watched Sherlock's retreating back.

"Good luck with him," Lestrade told me with a smirk and I snorted at him and hurried after Sherlock, childishly flipping him off as I walked. I heard his chuckle behind me as I stormed after Sherlock, finally catching up with him just as he ducked under the police tape. I looked back only once, looking up at the building where I had seen the angel statue and I blinked in surprise when I saw that it was gone. I shook my head. No, that was stupid. Statues couldn't move. I was just tired and stressed about his case already.

"Sherlock!" I yelled and I ran to fall into step beside him. "Sherlock," I tried again and he looked over at me finally, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" I asked the consulting detective as I slipped my hand into his coat pocket and linked my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand slightly as he took in a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It doesn't fit, the message the body. Beware the Weeping Angels? What angels?" Sherlock asked me irritated. I bit my lip nervously before shaking my head. No, there was nothing about that statue I had seen. I probably was just seeing things I told myself even though the part of my brain that responded to danger was telling me to run.

"I don't know Sherlock. I just don't know," I told the consulting detective as he looked up at me. We shared a look for a long moment before we continued out to the main road to find a cab. As we passed by another alleyway we missed the blue police box that stood at the end of it, something old, something new, something borrowed, and the bluest of blues.


	2. Don't Blink

Someone's POV

Somewhere inside the Time Vortex the TARDIS was going mental. The Doctor ran about the console room trying to fix his ship as Amy and Rory screamed and hung onto the console for dear life. Everything had been going fine until the TARDIS suddenly locked onto a signal coming from Earth and started piloting herself. The Doctor clung to the hand break as the TARDIS gave a nasty jolt and the sounds of the ship landing reached his ears. The Ponds and the Doctor laughed in relief and let go of the console before the ship gave another jolt and the three time travellers were thrown to the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor groaned as he sat upright and shook his head quickly.

"Ah, hell of a landing," The Doctor said as he sprang to his feet and ran over to the monitor to see where the TARDIS had brought them and why.

"Doctor, explain," Amy demanded as she and Rory pulled themselves up off of the floor, wincing as they rubbed their backsides.

"The TARDIS locked onto a signal coming from somewhere in London, England, Earth, 2010," The Doctor listed off. He read the Gallifreyan symbols on the monitor. "Something here caused the old girl to want to land," The Doctor said as he grinned at the Ponds. "Let's go take a look," The Doctor said excitedly before he bounded over to the doors of the TARDIS and stepped out of the blue box. They were parked in some dingy alleyway.

"Oh this is nice," Amy commented as she stuck her head out of the box. "What do you think husband?" The Scottish redhead asked Rory.

"Um, yeah, very nice," Rory muttered as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and flicked it on, scanning around the alleyway.

The Ponds walked out of the TARDIS and shut the door behind them as the Doctor followed the signal out to the main road. The Ponds followed after him but looked down the street when they heard a loud laugh. They were met with the sight of a tall man with dark curly hair wearing a long black trench coat holding the hand of a shorter woman with fiery red hair and a similar grey coat. The woman was the producer of the laugh and the Doctor smiled slightly as he watched the couple for a second, seemingly so carefree. Humans. The Doctor sighed in contentment before he turned back to tracing the signal. The Ponds followed after him as he headed in the opposite direction of the couple, not realising he was about to walk into police tape before someone stopped him.

"Oi you have to go around. This is a crime scene," A woman with dark frizzy hair yelled at him as he stopped and looked up, putting the sonic screwdriver away.

"Well that's good, because we've been sent over to help," The Doctor said with a grin as he got out the psychic paper and held it up to the woman, looking back at the Ponds who both nodded convincingly.

"Oh ah, sorry Detective Inspector. We weren't told they were sending anyone else," The woman said as she lifted the police tape for them. "The scene is this way," The woman told them as she lead the three of them back towards an alleyway. "Lestrade," The woman called out and a grey haired man looked up from where he was crouched over a body in the middle of the alley.

"What?" The man asked as he stood up straight and started walking towards them.

"Ah Detective Inspector Smith, Sargent Williams, and Sargent Pond are here sir," The woman told the man, gesturing to the Doctor and the Ponds who smiled back at the man. He looked confused for a second before he held out his hand to the Doctor.

"Lestrade," he introduced himself.

"Smith or the Doctor. People call me the Doctor. I call me the Doctor too. This is Pond and Williams," The Doctor said introducing Amy and Rory in turn who waved at Lestrade. Lestrade looked at him oddly before shaking his head.

"Don't know how much more help you can be. Our consultants couldn't find anything," Lestrade said as he turned and led them over to the body. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and flicked it on, scanning over the body before reading the results of the scan.

"Yowzah, that's an energy reading," The Doctor laughed as he pointed between the body and the sonic screwdriver as Lestrade eyed him like he had two heads. "You've had some cowboys through here," The Doctor continued, putting his sonic away as he twirled around.

"Doctor," Amy suddenly called as the Doctor clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he looked around the ground for clues.

"Er...Doctor," Rory tried as the Doctor crouched down and played with a few stones on the ground near the body, picking up one and licking it, missing Lestrade's look of disgust.

"Doctor!" Amy finally shouted and the Doctor looked up at her and groaned.

"What now Amy? I'm busy!" The Doctor told the redhead who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him before she gestured to the wall. The Doctor looked up and frowned as he stood up straight and read the message painted on the wall: Beware the Weeping Angels. "Oh that is not good. That is very not good. That is the opposite of good which is very, very bad," The Doctor rambled on as he scanned the message with the sonic. "And potentially extremely not good as well," The Doctor said as the D.I looked at him not understanding a word he was saying. "Amy, Rory, I want you to stay calm. Let's all take deep calming breaths," The Doctor said as he gestured and breathed in an out. Amy complied, but Rory and Lestrade only frowned until the Doctor made wilder gestures and they both took in a deep breath before letting it out. "I'm really sorry, but there are Angels in London."

"Wait, like from the Byzantium?" Amy asked the Doctor as he tossed the sonic from hand to hand and started pacing.

"Hang on what are Weeping Angels?" Rory asked with a look of confusion as Lestrade got the idea that they weren't sent by the Yard.

"They're called the Lonely Assassins. No one knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe. They're Quantum Locked. As long as they are being observed by any living thing they remain stone, but then you turn your back or look away or blink and then they can kill you. They feed off of potential energy. Zap you into to the past and then feed on on the days that could have been. And yes Amy, exactly like from the Byzantium," The Doctor told the redhead, pointing the sonic at her and waving it around before stowing it back into his inner coat pocket. "Come along Ponds," The Doctor said before he looked back at the D. I who was completely flabbergasted by everything he had just witnessed. "Humans, I never get done saving you," The Doctor said before marching of back to the TARDIS leaving the Ponds with the D.I. They stood there staring at the grey haired man with sheepish smiles on their faces for a long moment before they turned and ran off after the Doctor.

"I don't know who was worse, Sherlock or that nutter," Lestrade muttered before he shook his head and tried to forget everything he had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to the consulting detectives who were heading back to Baker Street and the time travellers who were heading back to the TARDIS, they were being stalked by the stone statues.


	3. Doctor Who?

**(A/N) My dear Watson, this is for you of course. You know who you are my brilliant, fantastic, words cannot express how amazing you are best mate. Love you sweetie. XOXO Mels**

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

We returned to Baker Street and as I waited for Sherlock to unlock the door I looked behind me and shivered slightly as I got the feeling that we were being watched once again. I looked up and down the street but saw nothing at all out of the ordinary. I shook my head before stepping into the flat after Sherlock. I closed the door and for good measure locked it behind me. I knew it was silly to be completely paranoid, but there was just something not right going on here. Sherlock thundered up the stairs and I followed after him at a slightly slower pace. We entered the living room of the flat and Sherlock became a flurry of activity after he took his coat and scarf off and flung them onto the couch haphazardly. I shook my head at him and took my own jacket and scarf off, hanging them up behind the door before I retrieved Sherlock's tossed aside coat and scarf and hung them up beside mine. The consulting detective was already on John's laptop, the password this week was sherlockbuggeroff, and the printer started up as he started printing everything Lestrade had sent over to us. I shook my head once more before I padded back through the flat to my room and grabbed my box of case materials. I brought it back out to the living room of the flat where Sherlock was pinning the pictures up on the wall behind the couch. I rolled my eyes fondly at him as he stood on the couch and stared at his handy work. Mrs. Hudson had come to stop complaining about us using her wall as a corkboard.

"Each of the victims were found at random places around the city," Sherlock told me as he stepped off of the couch and then up and over the coffee table before he started pacing the length of the room over our well-worn path in the carpet. I walked over to the couch and set my box down on the coffee table before I crossed my arms and stared at the pictures of the crime scenes and the same warning in the same black paint that was left behind.

"The first body was found in Croydon, but the second in Edgware," I remarked as I tilted my head to the side. "That's clear across the city from each other so our killer isn't targeting a specific area," I remarked as I looked at the pictures of the bodies. "All different people too, a business man," I said as I pointed to the picture of the third victim. "And a homeless woman," I finished as I pointed to the second victim.

"There's no pattern. The killings aren't random though. There is something that connects these five people," Sherlock remarked as he came to stand by me. He glared at the pictures before he walked around me and threw himself down on the couch after snatching up his nicotine patches from his hiding place underneath it. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm and started slapping on patches until he got to three. He offered me to box but I shook my head. He shrugged slightly before he closed his eyes and pressed his hand over the patches to speed up the effects of the nicotine.

"Tea?" I asked Sherlock as I gave up trying with him and moved back towards the kitchen.

"Tea? How very British of you. Let's drink tea when there is an impossible case on," Sherlock Snapped and I leaned back into the livening room after flicking the kettle on and stared at Sherlock with narrowed eyes as I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you want the tea or not?" I asked Sherlock, slipping into my Irish brogue and the detective opened his eyes a bit to stare back at me. I fixed him with a pointed look and he sighed back at me and closed his eyes again.

"Yes," He answered me simply and I snorted before I popped back into the kitchen and got two tea mugs down from the cupboard and popped the tea bags into them. I danced around the kitchen as I made the tea, finding a packet of Jammie Dodgers and putting them out onto a plate before I brought that and our tea into the living room. I set Sherlock's tea down next to the plate of Jammie Dodgers and I nabbed one and bit into it as I crossed over to Sherlock's chair and tucked my feet under me. I sipped at my tea and grinned slightly before I turned back to the look at our wall.

"Third victim was found in Brixton, fourth in Brentwood, and the last in Lambeth. The only thing that connects the murders is that they were all killed by having their necks snapped and then the warning," I said, voicing my thoughts allowed before I got out my phone as an idea struck me. **"What do you know of the Weeping Angels?"** I texted Mycroft quickly. It was possible that it was something to do with the government if we had never heard about it. Either that or maybe they were a gang. I looked up at Sherlock who was in his prayer position, presumably in his Mind Palace. "Weeping Angels. Gang perhaps wanting to make a name for themselves? They leave the warning and the bodies to instil fear. It's easy enough if you know what you are doing to hack into a CCTV camera. Cut off the camera and you could go unseen. One minute isn't enough time to kill someone and write the warning though, most likely they used a time loop so it only looked like one minute later," I told Sherlock and he opened his eyes and sighed heavily.

"The warning was painted before the murder. The paint was slightly faded and chipped which means it's been there for a few days at least without anyone noticing it. Most likely they plan each of the murders down to the very second. They write the warning, they hack the cameras, and then they wait," Sherlock told me before he took in a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes looking slightly out of focus as he got high off of the nicotine. My phone alerted me to a text and I quickly turned it on and read the message.

"**I presume that is supposed to mean something to me?"** Mycroft had texted back and I frowned. If he didn't know anything than this really was a dead end for us.

"**No, I guess not. Never mind,"** I texted Mycroft back quickly before I got up, and picked up John's laptop off of the dining table, setting my tea mug down on the corner. I sat back down in Sherlock's chair and opened up the web browser. Weeping Angels, someone had to know something about them and when someone did, they most likely put it on the internet. I pulled up a quick search and I found a few websites selling t-shirts that said "_The Angels Have The Phone Box"_ as the first options on the page. I shook my head and continued scrolling until I found a website that looked promising. I clicked into it and the first thing I saw was a picture of an angel statue that looked exactly like the one I had seen on the building only this one was standing with three other statues in a circle, all of them with their arms raised. I scrolled down and started reading, my eyes moving quickly over the page.

* * *

**Have You Seen A Weeping Angel?**

**They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and whatever you do, don't blink. If you've seen an angel you are in more danger than you could ever guess. Contact Sally Sparrow.**

* * *

The only other thing on the page was a phone number, presumably for this Sally Sparrow person. I looked up at Sherlock and stared at him for a long moment before I finally spoke. "Sherlock, I think I found something," I told the consulting detective who immediately snapped his eyes open. He looked over at me and I ushered him over and he got up and walked up and over the coffee table to me and I handed him the laptop. He scanned over the page as I got up and stood beside him, looking over his shoulder. "I've seen one of those statues. When we were at the crime scene. It was up on the building but when I looked back when we left it was gone. I know it sounds mental, but it looked exactly like those," I told Sherlock as I pointed to the picture.

Sherlock handed me back the laptop and pulled out his mobile before looking down at me. "Well let's give Sally Sparrow a call then," He said as he rang her and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" A voice answered as someone picked up the phone. Judging by the voice Sally was a young woman. Her accent was from London. I looked up at Sherlock and saw that he wanted me to do the talking.

"Hello. Are you Sally Sparrow?" I asked, biting my lip nervously until I caught Sherlock's gaze and his frown over the gesture. I sighed and stopped biting my lip.

"Ah yes, I am," The girl, Sally, answered me.

"Excellent," Sherlock remarked and I grinned at him slightly.

"Can I ask why are you calling? And maybe who you are since you know me?" Sally asked us and I nodded slightly even though she couldn't see us.

"We're calling because we've seen your website about the Weeping Angels. We're Consulting Detectives for Scotland Yard," I told Sally before deciding to offer up my name. "I'm Alexandria Mackenna," I said before looking up at Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes," He offered and I heard Sally laugh in the back ground.

"You're those detectives from the blog!" Sally said excitedly and I shook my head and sighed as Sherlock glared at the phone. John's blog had taken off recently after he started posting more about our cases.

"Yeah, that's us," I told Sally with a slight laugh before getting more serious. "What can you tell us of the Weeping Angels?" I asked her the same question I had Mycroft.

"Have you seen one?" Sally asked us quickly and I looked up at Sherlock who was just staring at me.

"I have," I told her and I heard her gasp slightly. Sherlock sighed in irritation and I could see that he was no longer convinced that this line of inquiry was going to get us anywhere. "It looked like the ones in the picture on your website," I told Sally, taking the phone from Sherlock and crossing over to the couch. I sat down as Sherlock stood there watching me.

"Oh my God," Sally breathed and I frowned slightly. "Alright. Listen to me very carefully. The Weeping Angels are statues, but only when you see them. There's a man called the Doctor. If you've seen an angel you have to find him. He said as long as you look at the angel it turns into stone, but then you turn your back on them, or look away, or blink and then they come alive. They cover their eyes, but they aren't weeping. They can't look at each other. They're fast, faster than you could ever believe. I wish I could help you more, but the only one who could stop them is the Doctor and I don't know how to find him," Sally told us and I frowned. I had heard that name before, the Doctor. I couldn't remember where but I knew I had seen the name written on something before.

"Thank you Sally. You've been a big help," I told the girl as I looked up at Sherlock who had one eyebrow raised and was staring at me.

"Listen -your lives could depend on this- don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your backs, don't look away, and don't blink," Sally warned me before pausing. "Good luck," She added before she hung up. Sherlock and I stared back at each other in silence before Sherlock let out a loud breath.

"Well that was tedious. No help there. Obviously she is delusional," Sherlock said as he walked forward and took his phone back from me.

"Maybe, but Sherlock, she sounded serious as if she was really worried about this," I told Sherlock and he fixed me with a skeptical glare.

"Statues don't move and they certainly can't kill you. Do you even believe this?" Sherlock asked me and I stared back at him for a long moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. What I do know logically is I saw an angel statue that looks like those one minute and when I looked back it was gone. I haven't taken drugs, I'm not drunk, and I haven't suffered any recent head trauma. Therefore the only conclusion I can make is the statue did move," I told Sherlock who shook his head at me. "Look I know it sounds mental, but what if it's right? Beware the Weeping Angels. It's the only warning we have. You said it yourself the message was written a few days before the murder at least. What if someone was trying to warn people and then they ended up dead? Five people nothing connects them at all except for the message. Maybe they knew something they shouldn't have?" I asked Sherlock as he stared back at me as if I had grown a second head.

"More than likely this is a serial killer trying to mess with people's minds. It is highly likely that you have been drugged," Sherlock told me and I crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised my eyebrow at him. "Last night we ate at Angelo's, we ordered the same thing, no signs of any hallucinations until this morning so it didn't come from there. What have you eaten since this morning?" Sherlock asked me and I sighed and shook my head at him.

"I've had nothing but tea. You and John both had tea from the same box of tea bags as me and we both take ours with sugar which I just bought," I told Sherlock in exasperation and he nodded.

"Then we'll test the tea and sugar to find out which drug was used," Sherlock told me as he made his way back towards the kitchen and started pulling out beakers and test tubes and his microscope.

"Sherlock I wasn't drugged. That's what I am trying to tell you," I told the consulting detective as he moved around the kitchen, taking several tea bags with him from the jar we stored them in. I groaned as he stopped and looked back at me.

"That's the drug talk, hush," He told me and I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"There's no drugs!" I shouted at Sherlock louder than I intended just as the doorbell rang down stairs. "Seriously Sherlock no drugs. I honestly think I would know if I had been drugged," I told the consulting detective as we heard Mrs. Hudson answer the door downstairs. We heard a man's voice as he spoke animatedly to Mrs. Hudson before the woman called up the stairs to us.

"Sherlock! Lexi!" She called before we heard footsteps on the stairs. There were four sets of foot falls and I looked up at Sherlock in confusion as he walked out of the kitchen and joined me in the living room. "Dears, there's someone here for you I think," Mrs. Hudson said as she walked into the living room followed by a man with floppy hair wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie, a red haired woman wearing a dark miniskirt, a red shirt, and a brown leather jacket, and a sandy blond haired man wearing a black and white plaid shirt, a black vest, and jeans. I could tell that the blond man and the redhead were married given by how close they were standing together and the fact that they both wore wedding rings. The man in the bowtie was grinning at Sherlock and me as we stared back at the trio. I raised an eyebrow at the man as he stepped forward into our living room and extended his hand to us.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."


	4. Inside The TARDIS

**(A/N) So not sure how this chapter turned out, but I like it. More updates on it tomorrow. Again this chapter is for my Watson. *grins* XOXO Mels**

* * *

**Someone's POV**

The Ponds watched the Doctor as he raced around the console, flipping switches and levers and pressing buttons before he darted back over to the monitor and started reading the results. According to the TARDIS it was picking up a signal similar to the one at the crime scene they had just been at in four other locations around the city. Just as the Doctor was running scans to figure out what connected the five locations the TARDIS scan picked up on a new signal and locked onto it. The console room shook as the TARDIS took off again, piloting herself as the three time travelers screamed and held onto the console for dear life. Whatever was causing these signals was apparently very important if the TARDIS was reacting in such a way to them. The console room shook violently before the ship finally landed, with a jolt. This time the trio managed to hold on and not get thrown to the floor of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what happened?" Amy asked him, letting go of the console as soon as she was sure it was safe to.

"Yeah, is that supposed to happen?" Rory asked him as he pointed to the console.

"The TARDIS picked up on a new signal. At a 221B Baker Street apparently," the Doctor said as he checked the monitor. "Well come along Ponds," The Doctor said before he flung the door open to the TARDIS and walked out. They were now parked a few feet away from the front door of 221B which was right next to a café. Lovely, maybe they could get tea and scones afterwards. The Ponds joined him outside of the TARDIS and the Doctor stood outside the door of 221B with a grin on his face as he rang the doorbell. He looked back at the Ponds and gave them a thumbs up before turning back to the door as it was opened by an older woman.

"Hello?" The woman said, smiling warmly at the Doctor.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. We're investigating crimes in the area," The Doctor said as he got out his psychic paper and flashed it at the woman. "Just need to have a look around," The Doctor told the woman as she nodded.

"Oh you're here to see Lexi and Sherlock?" The woman asked the Doctor who frowned slightly in confusion before grinning and nodding animatedly. "They're just upstairs. Come inside," The woman told them as she ushered the three of them inside. "You're lucky they just got back in. Running all over the city," The woman told them as she stood in the entrance hall and sighed.

From above them they suddenly heard someone shouting, a woman, "There's no drugs!" The Doctor looked towards the stairs in interest as the Ponds each raised an eyebrow behind him. The old woman looked towards the stairs and shook her head.

"Well, I'll show you upstairs," The woman told them as she started heading up. "I warn you, I'm not sure what sort of mood Sherlock is in if they're yelling," The woman warned them and the Doctor found himself more and more interested about the people upstairs. He got out his sonic screwdriver and scanned quickly. The signal was coming from upstairs. "Sherlock! Lexi!" The woman called up the stairs and they could hear someone walking above them before stopping. "Dears, there's someone here for you I think," The woman said as she entered the living room of the upstairs flat. The Doctor walked inside, followed by the Ponds who stood slightly behind him and he grinned when he saw the two people staring back at him. There was a curly dark haired man with grey blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a pale complexion wearing a suit and a girl by his side that had such a distinctive shade of copper hair that they could only be the couple he had seen earlier. The girl had very expressive green eyes, a light dusting of freckles across her nose, and she was wearing a sky blue shirt, a black tank top, and yellow skinny jeans. What made the Doctor smile wider was the headband in her hair which had a bow on it. They both stood staring back at them with inquisitive eyes and the Doctor stepped forward and offered them his hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," The Doctor introduced himself before letting his hand fall as neither of them took his hand. The Doctor looked back at Amy and Rory and threw them a confused look before turning back to the couple. The girl looked past the Doctor's shoulder and finally spoke.

"Mrs. Hudson could you head back downstairs? Thank you for showing them up," The girl said to the older woman with a distinctive Irish brogue. Oh so she was Irish, fantastic, the Doctor thought as the older woman nodded and looked around at all of them once before she passed by Amy and Rory and headed back down the stairs.

"So as I was saying, I am the Doctor," The Doctor tried again as he got out his psychic paper and showed it to the duo. "This is Sargent Williams and Sargent Pond, we're investigating crimes in the area," The Doctor told them and the man and the woman exchanged a look before looking back at the Doctor.

"That paper is blank," The man announced and Amy frowned and walked over to the Doctor, taking the psychic paper from him and looking at it.

"No, it's not. See Detective Inspector Smith known as the Doctor with Sargent Pond and Williams," Amy told them as she showed the couple again.

"Whether you show us again or not that paper is still blank," The Irish girl told Amy crossing her arms in front of her defensively. "Sherlock," The girl said and the curly haired man looked down at her a nodded as they shared a look. The Doctor frowned as he saw their expressions change and then the girl shook her head. It was as if they were talking to one another without saying anything. Maybe they were telepathic? The Doctor opened his mind slightly more, but got no feelings off the two of them.

"You're not here from Scotland Yard which is evident by your lack of knowledge. I would however be delighted to give Detective Inspector Lestrade a call and ask him what he thinks about you," The dark haired man said, apparently Sherlock, as the couple turned back to them.

"You are geniuses. That proves it," The Doctor said as he pointed to the psychic paper and then at the couple with a grin on his face. "I'm the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory. I call them the Ponds," The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flashed each of them in the face. The Irish girl scrunched up her nose and leaned back slightly while the man stood unfazed. The Doctor flicked the sonic screwdriver before checking the results. "Yowzah that is some neuron activity," The Doctor remarked as the couple shared a look. "Do you have names?" The Doctor asked them as he looked expectantly between the two of them.

"Sherlock Holmes," The curly haired detective answered him passively.

"Alexandria MacKenna," The Irish girl told him and the Doctor smiled in delight.

"Ah, fantastic. Tell me Sherlock, Alexandria, have you noticed anything odd lately?" The Doctor asked them as he looked around the living room which was covered with papers and books.

"Besides you?" Alexandria asked him with a smirk as the Doctor spied a skull on the corner of the mantelpiece and cried in delight as he walked between the couple and darted over to it, picking it up as he turned back around to the Ponds.

"Look they have a skull," The Doctor said and Amy and Rory smiled sheepishly at the couple who were just watching them curiously, the girl looking rather amused.

"Doctor," Amy hissed and the Doctor frowned in confusion before noticing the look he was receiving from Sherlock. He slowly put the skull back down and the Irish girl raised an eyebrow at him. The Doctor turned back around before his eyes landed on the wall above the couch where a bunch of pictures were pinned upon the wall of crime scenes and a message, Beware the Weeping Angels. The Doctor walked between the couple again and crossed over to the wall before looking back at them.

"Weeping Angels, what do you know about them?" The Doctor asked the couple and the Irish girl frowned a bit at him.

"The Doctor? As in the Doctor?" The girl asked him instead of answering and it was the Doctor's turn to frown.

"Yes?" The Doctor said unsure and the girl shook her head before taking a mobile out of her back pocket. She raised the mobile to her ear and everyone watched her as she raised one finger.

"Mycroft. Do you know anyone called the Doctor?" She asked someone on the other line before nodding and looking thoughtful before she blinked. "Tell what you just told me to Sherlock," She said before she handed her mobile off to the curly haired man who was glaring at her.

"Mycroft," He snapped as he answered the phone. He listened for a long moment before he hung up the phone and handed it back to the girl.

"Titanic and Buckingham Palace ring any bells?" The Irish girl asked him and the Doctor grinned.

"Ah yes, how is Lizzy?" The Doctor asked and the girl shook her head in exasperation.

"So you're the Doctor. We were told to find you. The angels," The girl said before Sherlock let out a loud sigh. "The angels, we were told you knew about them," The girl finished after throwing the dark haired man a look.

"Yes. Have you seen one?" The Doctor asked them and the girl nodded.

"Yes, one. Sally Sparrow she told us to find you and something about not blinking," Alexandria told them and the Doctor perked up at the mention of Sally.

"Don't blink," The Doctor nodded. "The angels are creatures from another world. In the sight of any living thing they are simply stone but as soon as you look away, or turn your back, or blink…," The Doctor said trailing off and the girl nodded as the man just watched them with a blank expression.

"Yeah we were already told that, but what are they?" Alexandria asked him as the Doctor watched them.

"What's more interesting is you two. You were near that crime scene earlier. That's where the TARDIS found the first signal and now there's another signal coming from somewhere around here. Who are you, what do you do?" The Doctor asked them and the curly haired man finally spoke again.

"Consulting Detectives only ones in the world. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they come to us," Sherlock remarked proudly and the girl nodded with a grin.

"There's been five murders. Only thing that connects them is the warning," Alexandria told the Doctor, gesturing to the wall. "All over the city, completely random," The girl continued as the Doctor took a second look at the pictures which all had scrawling script on their borders. Brixton, Croydon, they were all locations of the signals the TARDIS picked up on.

"Ah ha, the murders correspond to the signals the TARDIS picked up on," The Doctor announced as he looked back at the detectives. "Do you know what this means?" He asked them before turning to the Ponds who stared back at him blankly.

"No," Alexandria said as Sherlock's eyes flickered over him.

"It means that this is a lot bigger than I thought. Come along Ponds!" The Doctor shouted as he made for the stairs. The Ponds looked back at the detectives sheepishly before they followed after the Doctor who was hurrying down the stairs.

"Hang on!" Alexandria shouted after them, grabbing her coat and scarf and pulling them on before she hurried off down the stairs following him as Sherlock followed after her slowly pulling his jacket and scarf on as well as he processed everything he had just seen and heard. "You can't just run off after that!" The girl yelled behind the Doctor as they made it to the door and the older woman joined them again, Mrs. Hudson, that's what she had called them.

"Off out?" The woman asked the two detectives as they ignored her and followed the Doctor and the Ponds out of 221B as the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS. There was a blonde woman with curly hair leaning up against the side of the box seductively and she smiled as soon as she saw the Doctor.

"Hello sweetie," She greeted the Doctor who groaned slightly.

"River, not now," The Doctor told the woman as Amy walked forward and hugged her.

"River, hi!" Amy said excitedly as she realized the woman, Rory hugging her as well as the detectives stood behind them watching the exchange.

"Oh who are your friends?" River asked the Doctor as she looked behind him and Sherlock and Alexandria and winked.

"Lexi MacKenna," Alexandria introduced herself as River steeped forward and offered her hand to the girl.

"Professor River Song. Whose cheekbones?" River grinned and Lexi laughed at that.

"Sherlock Holmes," The girl introduced him and the detective shook her hand as well though more rigidly than Lexi had.

"Hang on Lexi? You were Alexandria five minutes ago," The Doctor said as he looked at the Irish girl who raised her eyebrow at him.

"I only introduce myself as Lexi to people I decide I like. I'm still not sure how I feel about you three," The girl said gesturing to the Doctor and the Ponds. "Now would anyone like to explain what a police box is suddenly doing here?" Lexi asked them and River laughed.

"Oh I like you," She said as she threw an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"It's the TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it's my frankly magnificent time machine," The Doctor told the detectives as they stared back at him skeptically. Lexi walked forward and River let her go as she walked up to the TARDIS and pointed at it.

"Time machine?" She asked and the Doctor looked at her offended.

"Yes," The Doctor told her and the girl looked at the blue box curiously, tilting her head to the side before she brought a hand up and touched the door. The lock immediately clicked and the door opened slightly. "What?" The Doctor said as the girl looked slightly surprised herself. The Doctor walked forward as the party standing outside the TARDIS were unaware that several CCTV cameras had just turned in their direction. "What?" The Doctor said again as he looked between the open door and the girl. "What?" He said for a third time as he stood there staring.

"The door opened sweetie," River told him as she walked over to him and pushed on it slightly. "Get over it," She grinned before she entered the police box, Rory and Amy shrugging before they followed her inside. The Doctor stared at the Irish girl for a second longer before he brushed past her and walked into the TARDIS himself. Lexi looked up at Sherlock a second later as the second detective walked forward, unable to rationalize why or how four people would fit inside a police box, not to mention the fact that it hadn't been there before.

"Well get in if you're coming!" The Doctor shouted and Lexi looked at Sherlock before she pushed the door open wider and stepped inside of the TARDIS. Sherlock walked around the box once before following her inside, the door shutting of its own accord behind him as He stood slightly behind Lexi who was just staring like he was.

"Impossible," Lexi breathed as he eyes widened in shock. "Sherlock, I take it back. There were drugs in the tea," She told him as she stared at the room which was impossibly bigger on the inside. There was a console in the middle of the room covered in buttons and levers and there was a central bit of the console that one up to the ceiling. The floor was made of glass and the room had a sort of orange glow to it from the lighting overhead. The Doctor and River stood at the console setting the TARDIS up for flight as Rory and Amy stood to the side.

"Yeah I know," Rory told Lexi as she took a small step forward. Sherlock stood frozen in his spot, his face blank but his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"So any passing remarks. I've heard them all," The Doctor asked the two detectives as he clapped his hands together and then spread his arms wide.

"It's smaller on the outside," Lexi remarked her face morphing into a grin before she turned around to look at Sherlock who was still staring his mouth slightly open now. "Oh dear, I think you've broken Sherlock," She said before she walked back to the consulting detective and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Lock? Lock!" She said before Sherlock broke out of his trance.

"It's not possible," Sherlock told her as Lexi grinned.

"Apparently it is," Lexi told him before she turned around and bounded over to the Doctor still grinning as she darted over to the console, River looking up at her with a smile on her face. Sherlock followed her silently as his brain tried to process everything he was seeing.

"See people assume that time is a straight line, cause to affect, but actually it's more like a big ball of…," The Doctor just as Sherlock looked at Lexi and nodded at her slightly.

"The Game is…," Sherlock told her before the Doctor finished.

"Wibbly wobbly…," The Doctor said before trailing off. The Doctor grinned at Sherlock and the consulting detective's mouth twitched up into a sort of grin. "Welcome aboard the TARDIS Sherlock Holmes and Lexi MacKenna. Next stop… everywhere!" The Doctor shouted as he turned around and pulled the hand break, sending the TARDIS into flight.


	5. TARDIS On Silent

**(A/N) Another chapter for the Game Is Wibbly Wobbly. For my Watson of course. Speaking of Watson I think he'll get a short bit in a chapter soon. **

**John: Yeah thanks you're sort of leaving me out.**

**Mels: Sweetie, I don't think you could handle the Tardis. You're on a date anyway. **

**John: Why couldn't I handle it? And why am I conveniently on a date? **

**Mels: Because you are John which is a good thing. And are you really going to complain? You got a date!**

**Sherlock: Are we actually going to get to the Weeping Angels soon instead of them just talking about them? Nothing is happening, this is just pointless drivel.**

**Lady A *stomps into room* I'm on it. *grabs Sherlock by his collar and drags him out of the room***

**John: Um, what is she doing to him?**

**Mels: You don't want to know. *Listens as Sherlock yelps* Just be lucky it wasn't you. **

**Lady A: *Comes back into the room dragging Sherlock with her, he is now sporting a bruised cheek* Anything you want to add John?**

**John: No, I'm good. **

**Mels: On with the chapter then! Allons-y!  
**

**Lady A: 11th Doctor Mels, not 10.**

**Mels: Oh right. Geronimo then. **

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Sherlock reached for me and pulled me to him as the TARDIS took off. He braced us against the console, holding me tightly as he made sure I wasn't jolted around. The Doctor called for everyone to hang on as the TARDIS made a weezing sound before the entire room jolted forward. Sherlock held me, if at all possible, tighter, as he let go of me to encase me safely in the circle of his arms as he grabbed onto the console with two hands. I fell back into his chest slightly but unlike the Doctor, Amy, and Rory we managed to remain on our feet like River. I grinned up at Sherlock as the room finally settled and once he was certain it was safe he let go of the console and wrapped his arm around my waist instead. The Doctor and the Ponds pulled themselves up off of the glass floor as River moved over to a monitor. Sherlock and I shared a look as River glanced over at us and I raised my eyebrow slightly at the consulting detective.

'_Deductions?'_ I asked Sherlock and he nodded slightly at me in agreement. The Doctor cried in excitement as Amy and Rory groaned and I looked the Doctor and his companions up and down. He wasn't human that I was certain of. This ship was far more advanced than anything even Mycroft could get his hands on. Unless this was all a really good hoax then the Doctor was not from Earth.

"You're not from Earth," Sherlock started off and the Doctor left off looking at the monitor as the Ponds chatted on the side of the console to look up at us. "It is clear from your clothes that you are eccentric. More likely though you are trying to rebel against a conformity that has been instilled upon you by a society that requires a certain structure. You look human, but from the way your vein is jumping in your neck I would say that you are not. Your heart is beating far faster than healthy for a human, conclusion you have more than one heart. The Ponds as you called them are your companions. You have a fear of being alone. Both are human. River was it, is not, at least not fully. Bit of a shot in the dark with that one but a good one. There is a familial bond between the Ponds and River. Not siblings or a cousin, no this bond is stronger, the closest to that bond would be daughter, but Rory and Amy are far too young to have a daughter River's age. Conclusion she is their daughter, but she isn't human or at least not completely. The technology of this ship suggest you come from a highly advanced society. You're guarded about your past however which suggest that you did something you regret or something happened to you personally," Sherlock finished as the four of them stared back at Sherlock with mixed emotions on their faces. The Doctor stared back at Sherlock with a blank expression while Amy and Rory looked with a mix of impression and shock. River however just looked amused.

"How did you do that, explain," Amy demanded and I looked over at the other redhead and grinned as I gestured back to Sherlock.

"He's brilliant," I told Amy as I looked up at Sherlock who smirked at me slightly. "They're called deductions. We're consulting detectives," I reminded her as the Doctor spluttered and pointed between the two of us.

"But how?" He asked us and Sherlock sighed in irritation.

"As always people see but they do not observe," Sherlock told him and the Doctor grinned slightly and laughed which was not the reaction I thought was going to happen.

"You two are brilliant," The Doctor said with a laugh as he danced around the console. "Neuron activity suggest higher brain functions but you two really are something else," The Doctor continued before he looked back at Sherlock and me. "And you two look Time Lord, we came first," The Doctor added as Sherlock and I turned to each other and each raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what people normally say," Sherlock told the Doctor as we turned back to him.

"And do people normally say?" The Doctor asked us with a grin and we smirked at him slightly.

"Piss off," We told him in unison and Amy and River chuckled.

"So what are we doing?" I asked the Doctor, changing the subject as I tried to figure out what our next move was.

"Signals have been popping up all around the city. Six to be precise. Last was coming from your flat. Only thing I can find is the message and the bodies," The Doctor told us and I nodded as I stepped away from Sherlock and went to look at the monitor which showed the location of all of the signals which corresponded with each of the murders.

"Same thing we found out. These Weeping Angels though, how are they involved?" I asked the Doctor as I twisted a knob on the monitor which changed the screen to another read of out the scan which showed energy levels which were off the charts at each of the sites. Not normal energy readings though.

"Ah ah, don't touch," The Doctor told me and I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over to see what I had done. "How did you work out how to do that?" The Doctor asked me as he pointed to the monitor looking at me in surprise.

"She's brilliant," Sherlock told him and I looked over at Sherlock and grinned.

"Thanks love," I told him before I looked back at the Doctor. "Bit of hacker. Your systems aren't that difficult to understand," I told the Doctor and River laughed as the Doctor spluttered.

"I think you broke him sweetie," River told me as she moved over to my side. "I was right, I do like you," River told me and I grinned and her and laughed. "Come with me," River told me and I nodded as she led me down a hallway that connected to the console room. She led me through some winding hallways before we came to a door. I was still trying to get used to how this ship was so much bigger on the inside. It was most likely like another dimension in here. "Wait until you see this," River told me as if she knew what I was thinking. She pushed open the door and led me into a very large wardrobe. I felt my jaw drop as I stared around the place in shock. What else did they have in here?

"That's…this is just wrong," I told River and she laughed as she led me into the room and over to a rack of clothes. "Why are we in here?" I asked River and she grinned at me.

"Fighting Weeping Angels and running with the Doctor can be highly dangerous," River told me and I laughed and fixed her with a pointed look.

"So can running with a consulting detective after serial killers and other murders. We've had our fair share of danger," I told her, remembering Moriarty. "I've been held hostage and almost killed on several occasions," I told her as she nodded at me and laughed slightly.

"My kind of girl. So what is the story with you and cheekbones?" River asked me as she walked through the racks of clothes and pulled things off at random.

"We're sort of together, bit complicated," I told River and she looked back at me and laughed.

"Well I always meet the Doctor in the wrong order. Complicated is my middle name," River told me as she came back over to me with a pair of black cargo pants, a grey t-shirt, and black combat boots. "Change into these. Just through there," River told me and I took the clothes from her and entered the small changing room. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the slightly big cargo pants. The t shirt was tight and clung to my curves. I walked out of the changing room leaving my clothes behind but taking my coat and scarf with me. "Does cheekbones always where that while catching criminals?" River asked me and I nodded at her.

"I've never seen him wear anything but a suit. John, our blogger and army doctor, he wears jumpers and jeans, practical things, but Sherlock always looks like a model while we solve crimes. It's hilarious," I told River and she laughed with me. She had changed into a similar out fit to mine only she had opted for a black t shirt instead and hers wasn't nearly as tight as mine.

"Here you go sweetie," River told me as she handed me off a hair tie. I took it and pulled my head band out, leaving it on a small table before I pulled my coat and scarf back on and twisted my hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way. River did the same with her own hair before she pulled something off of her belt. "Sonic blaster. The Doctor doesn't approve of guns but you never know when you'll need one," River told me as she handed me over the gun and a belt to put it on. I strapped the belt to the tight of my right leg and grinned up at River. I was right, I liked her. "Perfect, much better," River told me before she led me back to the console room. I sighed when we came back into find the Doctor and Sherlock arguing. Amy and Rory were standing to the side just watching them

"What's going on?" I asked the two of them as I gestured to the Doctor and Sherlock.

"Er, after you left they sort of started arguing. Something about logic. I don't understand most of it,' Rory told me and I shook my head at him before I walked further into the room, River following behind me looking amused.

"That would cause a paradox that would destroy a country the size of Belgium," The Doctor was yelling at Sherlock as River and I stood on the opposite side of the console from them and we crossed our arms as we watched them. Sherlock went to rebuttal but I decided to put an end to it.

"Belgium, really? That's a little anticlimactic isn't it?" I asked them and Sherlock and the Doctor looked over at us. "Now, can we all get along and not act like children?" I asked them and River laughed beside me.

"That's a bit difficult sweetie. The Doctor always acts like a child," River told me with a smirk and I gestured to Sherlock.

"So does he when we don't have a case," I told her and she laughed again.

"No I don't!" The Doctor and Sherlock said in unison before they both turned and glared at each other before pouting.

"Yes you do. Now Weeping Angels?" I asked the Doctor as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does she do the eyebrow thing a lot?" I heard the Doctor ask Sherlock and Sherlock sighed slightly.

"Yes," Sherlock answered him as I looked at him unamused.

"The eyebrow of impending doom," The Doctor said dramatically and I snorted at him.

"Actually the eyebrow of the unamused Irish woman," I told the Doctor who jumped when he realized I had heard him. Amy, Rory, and River laughed as he looked back at me sheepishly. "Weeping Angels," I reminded him and the Doctor clapped his hands together as Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back.

"Ah yes. They send you back in time and feed on the potential energy of all the days that should have been," The Doctor told me and I frowned at him slightly.

"They haven't been doing that here though. They've been killing people. Why?" I asked the Doctor who pointed at me with a grin.

"Very good question which I don't actually have an answer too so we're going right to the source of the signals. I've," The Doctor said before River raised her eyebrow beside me and cleared her throat. "River," the Doctor corrected quickly. "Set us on silent and cloaked the TARDIS. I'm being careful with the Angels about. If they got their hands on the TARDIS the entire Universe goes boom," The Doctor told us waving his hands around as he spoke.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked River and she grinned at me and nodded.

"All the time," She told me and me grinned back at her as I thought of some of the things that Sherlock did.

"It's very dangerous out there so Ponds, stay close to me. River's got her shiny blaster and you two…," The Doctor said as I pulled out my own blaster.

"Are covered. Ask Sherlock I've punched murderers in the face and fought assassins in our living room. Plus took on a consulting criminal. We're all set," I told the Doctor and he grinned back at me.

"You bad, bad girl," He said and I shook my head, an amused smile on my face. He was funny in a sort of darkish, trying to act cool, sort of way. "Alright then come along Ponds, River, Holmes, and MacKenna," The Doctor said as he rushed to the door and stepped out of it. We followed him over to the door and walked out, stepping right into one of the rooms of Buckingham Place. The Doctor was standing a few feet from the TARDIS with his arms raised over his head as he had several guns pointed at him by secret service agents. The Queen herself was sitting on a couch, a teacup raised halfway to her mouth. Amy, Rory, and River quickly raised their hands as well but Sherlock and I kept ours by our sides. "Why aren't you putting your hands in the air?" The Doctor whispered to us and Sherlock sighed and smirked slightly.

"Dull," He told them as the men bustled the Queen out of the room. I smiled at her slightly as she looked back at me in confusion having met me once before. The secret service cocked their guns at Sherlock and me and order us to put our hands in the air.

"Beware of false knowledge," I said as Sherlock and I stayed as we were. Everyone looked at me oddly but the guy in charge lowered his gun slightly.

"It is more dangerous than ignorance," The head of security replied and I grinned as I continued with the code.

"The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing," I finished and the man ordered his men to lower their guns.

"Ma'am," The head of security said as he walked towards us. "Do you want to tell me whose these people are?" The man asked me as he gesture to The Doctor, River, the Ponds, and Sherlock.

"I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs. Robinson, Curly, and Red," The Doctor told the man as I looked over at him and inwardly groaned about how he put his foot into his mouth.

"I hate you," River told the Doctor as they lowered their arms to their sides.

"No you don't," The Doctor told her with a grin as the door opened and in walked Mycroft.

"I've been told we've had a security breach," Mycroft said as he walked in before his eyes landed on Sherlock and me. "Please tell me you are just visiting," Mycroft sighed as I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, no Croft, sorry," I told him and he sighed again.

"And how many times must I tell you to stop breaking into the palace? Mycroft asked me and I shrugged at him.

"Technically I didn't break in," I told Mycroft as everyone watched our exchange with odd looks save Sherlock and the security staff who knew me quite well. It was why I had my own pass code. Every security member knew it so that way if I ever broke in I wouldn't get shot. The code designated that once it was completed I would be detained and Mycroft would be informed before I was brought to him. "I kind of parked," I told Mycroft and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Doctor?" I asked as I looked back at him and he looked at me in confusion before getting the message.

"Ah yes," The Doctor said as he turned around and walked before he walked right into the cloaked TARDIS. "Every time!" The Doctor complained as he rubbed his forehead and then reached out carefully until he found the door of the TARDIS. He opened the door, exposing the interior of the ship and as second later the outside of the TARDIS materialized so that there was a police box in the room. The Doctor walked back out of the box as everyone except Mycroft looked at the box in shock.

"Mycroft, the Doctor. Doctor, Mycroft Holmes," I introduced the two men with a slight grin. "We also have the Ponds, Amy and Rory, and Professor River Song," I introduced, pointing them out in turn before I looked at Mycroft seriously. "I'll ask again. What do you know about the Weeping Angels?" I asked Mycroft and he stared back at me as Sherlock glared daggers at his brother. I could deal with the both of them later.

"Come with me," Mycroft told us before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I looked back at the Doctor and his companions before I took Sherlock's hand in mine, threading our fingers together before I followed after Mycroft. Things were just getting interesting and I want to get to the bottom of this case.


	6. Staying Alive

**(A/N) As always this is for my Watson. Sorry it took me so long to post sweetie. Weeping Angel sketches we're calling to me. Hope the chapter makes up for it. *grins***

**Lady A: *yawns* I'm sure it'll be fantastic as always.**

**Lock: *sips her tea and reclines in her prayer pose* Quite possibly. *grins***

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

We followed Mycroft back to a room which contained a load of monitors. He looked back at Sherlock and I, glancing over our shoulders at the Doctor who was whispering something to Amy, the Scottish redhead not looking happy in the least. River smiled at me and I nodded at her assurance that whatever was going on was not of any concern. I caught the word explain in the Doctor and Amy's conversation and I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure how I felt about Amy yet. I knew for certain that I liked Rory and River. Rory was quiet and kind and reminded me of John a little. River on the other hand reminded me of my friend Mary. She had a good sense of humor and she certainly knew how to handle herself. I liked the Doctor as well. He was odd, but he amused me and I could tell that he was a good man. I could see in him that he held regrets and there was a sadness behind his eyes which had this old quality to them. On the outside he looked young, but those eyes had seen so much. Then there was Amy. I liked her well enough, but her constant demand of "Explain" was starting to grate on my nerves in a way only Anderson and Donovan could. As Sherlock said people saw but they didn't observe. Not everyone saw like we did though, but River and Rory could keep up just fine with the Doctor, Sherlock, and me.

Mycroft turned back to the monitors and pressed a few buttons on the keypad in front of him, calling up CCTV footage of a street which he paused as he looked back at us and cleared his throat. This got Amy and the Doctor's attention and they looked up at Mycroft sheepishly. Mycroft gave me a pointed look as Sherlock stood beside me, his hand still in mine, as he glared back at his brother. I rubbed my thumb over his hand to calm him down and his stony expression softened by the smallest degree. None of this was doing well for Sherlock. I could tell that he had come to accept what the Doctor was saying was true as he himself had seen the TARDIS and we had been on Baker Street before showing up at the palace. Most likely he still was of the opinion that this was some drug induced hallucination and was just going along with it without making too many comments. I could be more open minded about all of this. I trusted what I saw and logically I knew that I had seen everything I thought I had. The angels were therefore real and the Doctor was also real. Besides, Mycroft knew of the man as he had told me over the phone that the Doctor was considered a Grade Four Active and I was not to speak with him. I of course never listened to what I was told to do. If the Doctor was considered a Grade Four Active like my status now was after a minor hacking situation recently, then that meant that he had made a name for himself in the British Government and not a good one.

"What do you know about the organization known as U.N.I.T?" Mycroft asked Sherlock and I and I raised my eyebrow at the name. I knew of it to be sure. That was one of the reasons why my status had been changed. Apparently trying to hack into secure government websites was frowned upon, even if you could figure out the password and get right in. Mycroft had quickly caught my hacking before I was able to find out too much and had promptly shut my system down. He now somehow had inserted a virus onto my laptop and Sherlock's and John's that would shut down the computer every time I attempted to go to those sites.

"Nothing," Sherlock replied and Mycroft smirked at him slightly. "If I ever did I've deleted it," Sherlock said and I giggled a bit at that.

"Like the solar system?" I asked Sherlock and he glared at me slightly as the Doctor, the Ponds, and River shot us questioning looks. I turned back to Mycroft who was watching our exchange with a raised eyebrow. "I probably know far more about it than you would like," I told Mycroft and he frowned at me. "Unified Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Their purpose is to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to Earth. I've been following them since the ship that was over London that one Christmas," I told Mycroft who nodded at me slightly.

"When was this?" Sherlock asked me and I looked up at him shaking my head at him fondly.

"Two years ago. Have you deleted that too?" I asked Sherlock and he nodded at me slightly.

"I must have. It was before I met you. I don't like to think of that time much," Sherlock told me and I blinked back at him slightly shocked before grinning at his admission.

"I don't like to think about it either," I told the consulting detective, putting my head on his arm and sighing in contentment.

"Please keep your sentimental displays to yourself," Mycroft told us and I lifted my head to glare at Mycroft and stuck my tongue out at him which made River chuckle behind me. I looked back at them and saw the knowing smirk on Amy and River's faces and the almost satisfied smile on the Doctor's while Rory looked at Sherlock in a way that said, 'Why can't I say something like that?' "The general public is not to know much about them, however I am not the general public" Mycroft said, fixing me with a scolding look.

"I hacked and learnt some things before you could stop me," I told Mycroft, shrugging when the Doctor's mouth fell open in shock. River smirked at me conspiratorially. "Mycroft is practically the British Government," I told the group as they looked slightly confused by what Mycroft meant by, "not the general public."

"When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or CIA on a freelance biases," Sherlock added with a sneer in Mycroft's direction. Mycroft sighed at him and his frown deepened as I looked up at Sherlock and raised an eyebrow before I looked back at Mycroft.

"Boys, let's get along shall we?" I asked them and they continued to glare at each other before I cleared my throat and they both looked away from each other. "Now then," I told Mycroft as I gestured for him to continue.

He turned back to the monitors and nodded his head in their direction. "Quiet recently U.N.I.T and our CCTV camera have picked up on something…well easier just to show you," Mycroft told us before hitting the play button.

The footage was grainy and kept cutting out as if the camera was being tampered with. The image cut out before coming back on revealing an angel statue now standing under the flickering street light which the camera was trained on. The angel was standing with its eyes covered by its hands so that it looked like it was weeping. The camera cut off again and then came back on. The angel now had its arms raised in the air up towards the camera. The camera cut off for a third time and then came back on and I gasped as I saw the new image. The Weeping Angels face was no longer passive but monstrous. Its face had morphed into a look of rage and it now had a maw filled with teeth, its nails now sharp and pointy. Sherlock wrapped his hand tightly around my waist as I stared back at the image of the angel in fear and in interest. The footage started cycling through again and I watched it for a second time, amazed slightly with what I was seeing. The statue really was moving. Mycroft didn't even bat an eyelash at the image on the screen which told me this was not his first time watching it. Sherlock however, while still wearing a blank expression, was tense beside me as he realized that I was right. There was such a thing as a Weeping Angel.

"I believe that this is what you called a Weeping Angel," Mycroft said, breaking the silence after seeing my reaction to the footage. I nodded slowly in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's it," I told Mycroft as the screen blipped and then started replaying the ten seconds of footage again. We all looked away from the screens and turned out backs on them as we looked at each other.

"That's an angel alright. Teeth and covering its face," The Doctor told Mycroft before explaining to him what an angel was. "The Weeping Angels are deadly. Normally an angel would send you back in time and then feed on all the energy of the days that you would have lived in the present, but the angels here now are killing people instead which is very not good. Angels are fast, faster than you could ever believe. They're made of stone, but only when you are looking at them. How many times have you spotted it?" The Doctor asked Mycroft who didn't seem the least bit fazed by his explanation of what they were on the outside. I could see the slight traces of worry in his eyes however. I wasn't sure if Mycroft feared much, but worry, he did a lot of that.

"On several other occasions the angel has been spotted. Most of the footage shows the same thing though on a few we only captured a brief glimpse of the angel. The angel appears and then just as quickly disappears. Each time our cameras are tampered with," Mycroft told the Doctor who nodded at him.

"That's the angels. They're feeding off the energy. It's why the light was flickering in the footage," The Doctor said just as River gasped.

"Doctor look," River commanded quickly as she suddenly pointed back at the monitors that were still rolling the footage behind us. We all turned around quickly and I jumped and shrieked slightly in surprise as Amy and Rory both let out sounds of horror as well. Sherlock looked alarmed as well as did Mycroft. The angel statue has moved in the footage until it was nearly right in front of the camera instead of across the street from it.

"Did you have more than one clip of that angel?" I asked Mycroft hoping beyond anything that that was the explanation for this, but his eyes betrayed the answer.

"No, only the ten seconds," Mycroft told me as he pushed a button on the key pad. The image turned off before it turned itself back on. Mycroft frowned as he tried to turn it off again only for it to turn back on. "It appears that it won't turn off," Mycroft told us calmly, though I could her the slight note of alarm in his voice. When Mycroft really started to worry, everyone should worry. He tried again only to get the same results.

"It's the Angel," The Doctor told us as he stepped forward past Sherlock and I and took a long tube device out of his inner coat pocket. He turned it on and it made a high pitched buzzing sound and the tip of it lit up green as he flashed it over the keypad and monitors before flicking his wrist and looking at it, frowning. He put it back in his coat pocket then squeezed his eyes tightly closed and sighed heavily as he put a hand over his eyes. "I'm truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we're all in terrible danger," The Doctor told us and Sherlock tightened his hold around me, keeping me close to him as he always did when we were in dangerous situations together.

"What mistake?" Sherlock asked the Doctor as River gasped and Amy paled, both women obviously catching on to what the Doctor meant. Rory however looked just as confused as Sherlock, Mycroft, and me.

"That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel," Rive recited as the Doctor opened his eyes.

"The image of the Angel in the video is an Angel then?" I asked the Doctor and he nodded at me as a thought suddenly hit me. "Doctor the video is running on four different monitors,' I pointed out and everyone turned and looked at me paling, even Sherlock and Mycroft. Both men were still keeping their cool outer composure, but it was starting to slip.

"Four Angels," The Doctor breathed in horror, gulping as I suddenly realized something and my eyes widened in horror.

"If the image of an Angel becomes an Angel, you'd have to look at it to stop it right?" I asked the Doctor and he nodded at me again as I swallowed thickly. "Then who's watching it now?" I asked him and we all turned quickly back to the monitors. I scream and Sherlock pulled me behind him as we all stared at the flickering image of the four angels as they came out of the monitors, their faces morphed into their monstrous form again.

"Don't blink! Don't even blink!" The Doctor shouted at us in warning as he pulled his device out again and frantically flashed it over the computer system. "They're coming out of the monitors!" He shouted and I nodded having gotten that on my own.

"Blink? Who needs to blink? Blinking is boring," Sherlock rambled as the Doctor cried in frustration and hit the keypad.

"They've gone and dead locked the computer. I can't shut it off," The Doctor told us as we all kept our eyes trained on one of the angels. "Keep watching them," The Doctor told us and River suddenly shouted.

"Not the eyes! The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what might enter there," River told us and we all quickly looked at something other than the eyes. Shoulders, shoulders were good. Or their hair. Did they all have the same hair? Yes, they did actually.

"AHHH! I can't turn it off," The Doctor cried in anger as he banged on the computer and hit the off switch again, turning the image off and then back on again.

That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel. Think. What if something wasn't the image of an Angel anymore? The Angels were obviously the ones keeping us from shutting off the monitors, but if they weren't Angels anymore they wouldn't be able to stop us. But how? How did you get it to not be the image of an Angel anymore? The footage rolled over the blip in the recording before cycling through the footage again and rolled over the blip for a second time. That was it! The blip on the recording was where it stopped recording for a split second before it replayed the footage. I ran forward despite Sherlock trying to pull me back behind him. I looked up at the monitors, my finger hovering over the off button as I watched the timer on the video. I waited until the blip before I pressed the button quickly and the screen cut off before staying off. The Doctor cried in delight and everyone sighed in relief as the Angels disappeared from the room.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked me as Sherlock grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around me and looking down at me with a look that said, 'Don't you dare do something like that again.' I held him just as tightly as he was holding me and sighed as he refused to let me go and took to glaring at everyone else over the top of my head.

"Blip on the recording. Not the image of an Angel anymore," I told the Doctor as I turned my head slightly to look at him. He pointed to me with a large grin on his face.

"She is brilliant," The Doctor said and I grinned back at him slightly as I snugged my face into Sherlock's chest which reverberated with his slight growl. I looked up at him and patted his chest with my free hand which wasn't wrapped around his waist to calm him down.

"Yes, she is," Sherlock told the Doctor in a way that said, 'And she's mine.' I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his jaw and he sighed slightly and calmed down as I smiled up at him softly. His hard gaze softened slightly, but his expression was still slightly stony.

"So Lock," I said, changing the subject, and the consulting detective looked down at me raising one of his eyebrows at me questioningly. "Still bored?" I asked him and everyone looked at the two of us oddly as we broke out into laughter, Sherlock's deep baritone chuckle rumbling in his chest as it mixed with my higher pitched giggled. "I think it's time that we got down to the bottom of this," I told Sherlock as my laughter died away and I looked over at the Doctor and his companions.

"Agreed," Sherlock told me as he let go of me and we both popped the collars on our jackets before he took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. We turned on our heels and walked out of the room dramatically, brushing past Amy, Rory, and River, as we went off in search of a fallen angel.


	7. Lurking In The Dark

**(A/N) For my dear Watson as always. You've inspired this story which is starting to get slightly out of hand I think. Another update after copious amounts of tea to keep me awake. **

**Lady A: I'm sure it is brilliant as always. *sips her tea***

**Lock: *shrugs* Quite possibly. You'll have to be the judge though. *sits back in her prayer pose* **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Wait hang on, are you two actually going to look for an Angel?" Amy asked the consulting detectives as the others caught up with them. "You have been listening right?" The Scottish woman asked them as they walked through the halls of Buckingham Palace as if they owned the place.

"Yup," Lexi said, throwing a grin over her shoulder at the redhead.

"Then why would you be looking for one?" Rory asked them in confusion and the two detectives stopped walking and turned around to look at the others. Mycroft had followed after them as well and he had a deep frown on his face as if he didn't approve of the situation.

"For the same reason we look for serial killers and other murderers, to solve the case," Lexi told them and Sherlock sighed beside her. They weren't being serious right?

"Obviously," Sherlock said, looking away from them and Lexi patted his arm which seemed to get him to calm down from whatever… thing that was going on with him.

"You can't go looking for the Angel!" The Doctor shouted as he pushed past Amy and Rory to the front and stared at the two detectives, Lexi raising her eyebrow. "Angels are bad. Bad, bad Angels. We stay away from the Angels," The Doctor told them waving his hands around.

"I must say I agree with him. I forbid you two from going to look for the Angel," Mycroft told them and the Doctor turned back around and pointed at Mycroft and then the detectives, nodding in agreement.

"You forbid it? Going to tell Mummy?" Sherlock snapped and Mycroft sighed as the Doctor and his companions watched the brothers in confusion.

"Boys," Lexi warned and they both snapped their heads to look at her. "Fighting isn't going to fix things right now, only make it worse. You two get along or _I _will be calling Mummy," Lexi told them and they watched as the brothers paled slightly and backed down before Lexi turned to the Doctor. "The Angels are behind the killings, right?" Lexi asked him and the Doctor nodded in confirmation. "Then we need to find the Angel and stop it," Lexi told him and the Doctor shook his head.

"A Weeping Angel is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced and you want to go looking for it?!" The Doctor asked the Irish girl incredulously as River smirked beside him, impressed.

"Well like you said, they're stone when you're looking at them," Lexi said as the Doctor looked back at her blankly and she sighed. "There are more of us then there are of them. We take turns all staring at the statue to keep it as stone and then someone destroys it. Case closed," Lexi told them as Sherlock smirked beside her when the Doctor opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Yeah, why haven't we thought of that Doctor?" Amy asked him as she turned to him and grinned when she saw the Doctor's impression of a goldfish.

"Because…because…," The Doctor said before he threw his hands in the air. "Because that's not how it works." The Doctor finished, pointing at the detectives who smirked back at him.

"Are you sure, cos that sounds like it would work," Amy said, grinning at the Doctor who was getting flustered by the two detectives. She hadn't seen anyone actually do that to him before besides River. The Doctor pointed at Amy and sputtered as the two detectives turned around and started walking again. Mycroft looked at the group and nodded one before he brushed past them and followed after his brother and the Irish girl. "Are you Mr. Grumpy Face again today?" Amy asked the Doctor who did in fact look grumpy.

"Yes, Amy, I'm definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today. The last time we faced the Angels we lost people, good people," The Doctor said looking off down the hall that Sherlock and Lexi were still walking down followed by Mycroft. In truth, the Doctor didn't want to lose anyone else. He could see that Sherlock and Lexi were both brilliant people, good people. "Come along Ponds," The Doctor said with a sigh as he followed after the two detectives. If he couldn't convince them to not go after the Angel he could at least make sure that they didn't get into trouble. They both seemed rather stubborn. "Alright fine, we'll look for the Angel," The Doctor said as the group caught up with the detectives. "But no wandering off. First rule," The Doctor warned them and Lexi grinned slightly and nodded.

"Croft can you control the situation while we take care of this?" Lexi asked Mycroft who looked at her for a long moment before he nodded and walked away.

"Do be careful, won't you?" Mycroft asked her and Lexi nodded, smiling at him softly.

"Always," She told him as Sherlock nodded curtly. The British Government left them after one look over in the Doctor and his companion's direction. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flicked it on. Find the source of the signal and most likely find the Angel as well. "What is that?" Lexi asked him and the Doctor looked over at her briefly as she gestured to his sonic screwdriver.

"Sonic screwdriver," The Doctor told her and she giggled causing Sherlock to look down at her fondly. It was apparent to the Doctor that Sherlock and Lexi were fiercely loyal to each other and that Sherlock loved nothing more than making sure Lexi was safe and happy.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'this could use a little more sonic'?" Lexi questioned him with a snort and the Doctor looked over at her and opened his mouth before closing it, his face screwing up in minor offense.

"Don't dis the sonic," He told her, pointing at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Now, the signal is originating from somewhere…there," The Doctor said, pointing down the hall before he looked back at the Ponds. "Amy, Rory, stay close," He told them and they both nodded as River took out her blaster and dialed in the settings grinning slightly back at the Doctor. The group moved out, following the signal until they made it to some stairs. They started down them together, the Doctor going first and closely followed by the two detectives. As they walked down lower it started to get darker. The two detectives pulled torches out and turned them on as they walked out to an eerie cellar. Apparently this was the part of the tour they didn't tell you about. The dark cellar that could potentially contain a deadly Angel statue. The Doctor stopped them from going any further, not liking this situation. He was getting too many flash backs to the dark catacombs and all of the statues that were actually Angels. "Ah ah, bad, very bad," The Doctor said, scanning again. The signal was coming from somewhere ahead of them.

"Afraid of the dark?" Sherlock asked the Doctor with a slight smirk. "How very telling," He continued and the Doctor looked back at him as Lexi gave him a pointed look and raised her eyebrow.

"Lock," She warned before she looked back at the Doctor. "What's wrong with the dark?" She asked the Doctor, but River was the one who answered her as the woman moved closer to the front of the group.

"It's not the dark sweetie. It's what could be in the dark," River told her and Lexi nodded and pulled her blaster from her leg and held it up.

"Then we should go first," Lexi said and both the Doctor and Sherlock shouted "No!" at the same time. "Do you have another suggestion then?" Lexi asked the Doctor and Sherlock, looking between the two of them.

"You give me the gun and I go," Sherlock told her and she shook her head at him.

"No, I've been trained how to shoot, you haven't," Lexi told him and Sherlock sighed loudly. "This isn't Moriarty," She told him and the Doctor watched as Sherlock growled slightly at the name.

"You are not going in there without knowing what we are up against," Sherlock told her and Lexi sighed as everyone just watched their argument. They argued like and old married couple.

"You're the ones who wanted to go after the Angel," Amy pointed out and the two detectives turned and looked at the Scottish woman. "Well you are," She said when they both gave her a look.

"Yes, well…," Sherlock said as Lexi nodded.

"Exactly. So, River," Lexi said and the blonde moved forward to Lexi's side and pointed her blaster forward. Lexi raised her own and both women started forward, side by side, scanning the dark cellar. The Doctor and Sherlock exchanged a look before they followed after the women, Rory and Amy carefully following after them. The girls covered the room and the Doctor was slightly amazed with the fact that Lexi was standing it a stance similar to River's. It showed she had training like she said. He directed the girls forward and they all froze in place when something crossed in front of the beam of light in front of them. River and Lexi's fingers tightened on the triggers of their guns as they readied for a fight. "What was that?" Lexi asked River and she shook her head.

"I don't know," River told her as they scanned the room carefully. "Keep your gun ready," River told her and Lexi nodded.

"Planning on it," Lexi told her as both women took a few cautious steps forward. They saw the thing move again and River and Lexi both fired at it, missing it.

"Dear God its fast," River said as the Doctor raised his hands and pointed behind him as Amy and Rory backed up slightly behind him and Sherlock.

"Maybe we should," The Doctor suggested but River and Lexi advanced forward, Sherlock carefully following them, keeping close to Lexi. The girls moved and blasted again as soon as something moved again in the shadows.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, almost like the buzzing of insects and Lexi dropped her blaster and torch. They crashed to the floor as she turned around and everyone saw these silver bug like things crawling up her chest. She tried to shake them off but they clung to her and kept moving. Sherlock moved towards her but River quickly grabbed him and pulled him behind her as she trained her blaster on Lexi just in case. The Irish girl threw her head back and groaned as the buzzing sound grew higher pitched to sonic levels. She jolted forward and they all saw the metal components on the right side of her face that had blue lights flashing on it every few seconds. They heard Lexi laugh breathlessly as the Doctor waved his hands in the air.

"Ah ah, very not good, very, very not good. Very bad,' The Doctor said, pointing to Lexi who wasn't moving.

"What is that?" Amy asked the Doctor as River continued to hold the struggling consulting detective back.

"You can't!" She finally told him and Sherlock stopped struggling and glared down at her.

"Why not?" He snapped and River put her arms on both of his and looked up into his eyes, not at all fazed by his attitude. She was used to the Doctor getting over emotional in situations like this.

"Because right now that isn't Lexi," River told him calmly before the Doctor took over and answered Amy's question at the same time.

"Cybermites, components of a Cyberman, they've taken over her brain," The Doctor told them as Lexi suddenly lifted her arms and looked down at them before touching her face.

"Oh lovely, incorporated. Yes. Ah. Nervous system is hyperconductive. Remarkable brain processing speed to. Woo hoo this is amazing. Not your average human. Brain is far more advanced," Lexi said quickly in a voice not her own before her head snapped to the side.

"Get out of my bloody head!" Lexi cried her voice becoming her own once again and taking on her Irish lilt.

"That's not possible," The Doctor said, pointing to Lexi. "She's fighting against it," He said as Lexi's head snapped forward again and she rubbed her hands together as Sherlock watched her carefully, his face pale as he looked at the girl that looked like Lexi but wasn't acting like her.

"Oh, this is brilliant. I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times cleverer. And what a brain. Human, but not like a normal humans. So much raw data. Deductions and deceptions. She is rather clever, solving all those cases. And ho ho…," Cyber Lexi said before her head snapped to the side again.

"No, that you don't get to see. Stop rummaging around in my mind," Lexi said as the Doctor, the detective, and the companions watched her in confusion.

"Just try and stop me," Cyber Lexi said before Lexi took over again.

"I sort of think I am already," Lexi said and the Doctor's mouth fell open in shock. She shouldn't be able to block the Cyber components out, to take over control for however brief a moment. The Doctor suddenly remembered the scans he had taken of Sherlock and Lexi earlier. Their neuron activity was far faster than any human he had ever scanned before. It was like their brains worked faster. The Cyber component said her brain was far more advanced than a normal humans. Maybe that was how she was controlling it.

"You only think you are. Fascinating. A complete mental block. Hiding away your , relax. If you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience. You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner," Cyber Lexi said and the Doctor frowned. That was very not good and potentially very bad.

"Get out of my head!" Lexi said as she took control over again before the Cyberplanner took over again.

"Oh, Sherlock. You are think about him a lot. Why?" The Cyber Lexi asked and Lexi took over again.

"Enough," She managed to get out before the Cyber Lexi took over again and chuckled.

"Poor little Lexi. Someone has had it hard. Nearly died several times too," Cyber Lexi said and the Doctor looked slightly surprised by that. She just didn't look like the sort of person who would be in danger despite her job as a consulting detective whatever that really was. "Moriarty. You're afraid of him. It appears we are at a stalemate, then. One of us needs to control this head. We're too each control forty nine point eight eight one percent of this brain. Point two three eight of the brain is still in the balance. Whoever gets this gets the whole thing," Cyber Lexi said before Lexi took control again.

"I propose a takes all. Nobody can access that portion of the brain without winning the game. I win you get out of my head," Lexi said before the Cyber Lexi took over again.

"And when I win I get full control over your brain and body. You can't win," Cyber Lexi said and then the real Lexi took over with a look of determination on her face.

"Try me. There's one thing no one ever puts in danger if their smart and that is the people I care about," Lexi said her eyes flashing up to Sherlock and she nodded at him. He nodded back at her and a wordless understanding passed between them. "My mind against yours," Lexi told the Cyber Lexi who took control over again.

"It's like you are letting me win then. This is going to be the most efficient Cyberplanner. Not a great name, that, is it?" Cyber Lexi asked, looking up at the group who was staring back at her. She grinned and held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Miss Clever," She said before laughing as Sherlock, the Doctor, and the Ponds looked at her in horror, the consulting detective wondering if he had lost the girl he loved.


	8. Mind Palace

**(A/N) What ho? Back with another chapter for you all. As always it is for my dear Watson. We have three more chapters left for this oneshot and I am going to see how quickly I can write them all for you. When we last left of Lexi was attacked by the Cyberplanner. How is this going to workout?**

**Watson: Most likely it will be brilliant as always. *sips her tea***

**Lock: Obviously, but they might not think so.**

**Watson: *Glares at the other readers* Well then I'll slap them.**

**Lock: *grins* I only need your approval Watson.**

**Watson: *nods* As it should be. *sips her tea***

**Lock: Allons-y! The game my dear Doctor is on!**

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

**Mind Palace**

I stood with the Cyberplanner in a barren room that was mostly dark around us with flashes of colour and words floating around us as the orange and blue lights played in the background. We were standing on something, but nothing was definite here. I glared at the mental image of the Cyberplanner that was in my head. She looked just like me only she had the Cyberwidgets attached to her face and she was wearing the same thing as I was, minus the coat and scarf.

"So what sort of duel do you suggest?" She challenged me and I walked over in the cyberscape and the room immediately turned into the living room of Baker Street. I pulled the sword off the wall in front of me before picking up my other sword. I threw her one of them and she caught it easily. "How did you do that?" She demanded of me and I smirked back at her.

"You said it yourself, my mind is more advanced than your average humans," I told her as I casually put my sword down by my side. I was starting to realize that I could control just as much as she could if not more. This was after all my mind and I knew it inside and out. I had a plan, but I had to bide my time to see if I could get it to work.

"A sword fight?" She asked me, changing the subject, but I could read a little fear in her eyes. She hadn't expected me to be able to fight back. I nodded at her as took up my fighting stance, holding my sword in my right hand. It was a jade's trick, but it would come in handy if this Cyberplanner turned out to be a good swordsmen.

"If you're so clever than beat me," I challenged her and she laughed at me as she dropped into her own fighting stance that mirrored my own.

"I've won already. I can access every part of your memory on sword fighting," The Cyberplanner told me and I narrowed my eyes at her and smirked slightly.

"Do you really think so?" I asked her and she frowned slightly before shaking her head and snapping her gaze up to me and looking at me in anger.

"You've gone and hidden your thoughts away! How?!" She yelled at me and flicked my head in the direction of her sword.

"Less talking. Unless you'd rather give up now," I taunted her and she rushed at me as I stepped back slightly and met her sword with mine so that the two clashed together with a loud sound of deadly steal scraping against deadly steal.

"Never," The Cyberplanner spat at me as she leaned in towards my face and I grinned before I pushed her back, causing her to stumble into the coffee table and fall backwards. She landed on the table and then jumped upright quickly as she yelled in range and charged towards me again.

Our swords met again and sparks flew from them as the steal grated against each other with the force of her attack. I parried her attack and countered with my own thrust towards her which she caught just in time. From the first few minutes of our duel I could tell that I was more skilled but she was stronger than I was. If I could tire her out then I could beat her. What she lacked in skills she made up for in her strength and that was what I had to watch out for. We entered into the deadly duel of wills as we danced around the living room of the flat. I backed away towards the kitchen and ducked just in time as she swung her sword at me and it embedded itself in the wood of the doorway where my head had been seconds before. I used her distraction as an advantage to slash her arm and I watched as she started bleeding from the cut. She growled at me and pulled her sword from the wall before backing me into the kitchen as her attacks grew in vigor. Our battle of wills had only just begun.

**Third Person POV**

Sherlock, the Doctor, and the Doctor's companions watched as Lexi closed her eyes, her breathing slightly quick as she stood completely still. The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned her with it looking down at the results of his scan, his eyes widening in shock. Every time he thought he couldn't be surprised by the two detectives they proved him wrong.

"The scan says she's in some sort of unconscious coma like state but her neuron activity is through the roof," The Doctor told them all as River lowered her blaster and put it away before reaching down to grab the blaster that Lexi had dropped. "It's as if she's retreated into her mind," The Doctor said as Rory pushed past Amy and Sherlock and took a pen light out of his vest. He opened one of Lexi's eyes and flashed the light over it, watching her eye for responsiveness.

"She's not responding either Doctor," Rory told him worriedly and Sherlock moved past them both and put his hands on either side of her head, titling it to each side as the others watched him.

"She's in her Mind Palace," Sherlock told them as he reluctantly stepped away from her. Every part of his being was telling him to fight and protect her, but he couldn't fight what was controlling her if it was her as well. The thing, the Cyberplanner as it was called, was using her mind. That was one thing that Sherlock was not going to risk because her mind was what made her his Lexi.

"Mind Palace, what's that?" Amy asked Sherlock and the consulting detective sighed in frustration.

"It would take too long to explain and I doubt that you would understand any of it," Sherlock snapped at her and Amy took a step away from the bristling detective. "Suffice to say she is perfectly alright for now," Sherlock told them and the Doctor and River exchanged a look. If Lexi somehow didn't make it out of this Sherlock wouldn't be either. It was obvious that their bond was stronger than even they had originally thought.

**Lexi's POV**

I fell down onto the couch as the Cyberplanner pushed me backwards and I blocked her sword quickly. So far we both had minor injuries and I was beginning to wonder if we could even tire each other out here. I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards as I got to my feet. As she growled in rage and rushed towards me again I jumped on top of the coffee table to give me a height advantage and brought my sword down heavily on hers. The flat was in ruins now. John's chair was sporting a huge hole through it from when she tried to stab me and the dining room table had crashed to the floor when she cut a leg off of it which sent papers falling to the floor and cluttering the space. It was becoming too dangerous to fight here so I changed our space into a large Council Chamber. I was surprised to see Mycroft standing behind the podium as was the Cyberplanner it seemed as we both lowered our swords.

"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" I asked the man frowning in confusion and he looked at me passively.

"How should I know, this is your mind," He told me and I shrugged at him. He was right. This was my mind. Hang on. If Mycroft could show up, did that mean anyone could? I quickly raised my sword as the Cyberplanner noticed my distraction and tried to use it to her advantage.

"Do pay attention Alexandria," Mycroft told me and I grunted as I kicked the Cyberplanner back.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Would have never thought of that on my own," I told Mycroft who huffed at me in irritation before I rushed at the Cyberplanner and lunged at her. We danced around each other, exchanging blows and she pushed me back, nicking the top of my nose with the end of her sword. I growled at her and rushed right back into it as we took advantage of the open space of our new fighting ground.

One thing I had realized. This was my mind and I controlled it. It was apparent to me that I seemed to have more control here than she did. If I could block her off and trap her in my Mind Place then I could take control again. It would have to take careful coordination though. If she suspected what I was trying to do than she would stop me. If I could take back control I could help Sherlock and the Doctor figure out what the Cybermen as he called them were planning. Even when the Cyberplanner was in control I could hear everything that was going on just the same as when I took control she could hear everything. If she was Miss Clever I was Miss Cleverer. She wouldn't be winning this duel because I was going to fight to keep my mind because I wouldn't leave Sherlock behind. I lunged at the Cyberplanner and we danced around each other dangerously as Mycroft watched us from the podium. Suddenly the Cyberplanner got the upper hand on me and she knocked me on the ground and stood over me with her sword raised. I winced, knowing I wouldn't have enough time to block her when suddenly the door crashed open behind us and she looked up as I looked upside down behind my head as John Watson walked into the room, his gun trained on the Cyberplanner.

"Who the hell are you?" The Cyberplanner asked him and he reached into his back pocket and took out a card and held it up to her.

"Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Now, get away from her," John told the Cyberplanner, his voice steady as he put away his card and raised both hands to his gun.

"How are you doing this?" The Cyberplanner demanded of me as she continued to hold her sword above me.

"Because I'm Alexandria MacKenna," I told her as I kicked her in the chest and sent her falling backwards so she was on the floor like me. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at her with a smirk on my face. "I've been kidnapped by serial killers and survived, I've chased down and put away more murderers than all of NSY combined, I live with an army doctor and a consulting detective, fell in love with a sociopath, fought a psychopath, and if anyone knows my mind it's me. And you know what? I am human. Check my mind for one thing, what does humanity do? It makes people fight all the harder because that is what being human is," I told the Cyberplanner as we left the Council Chamber and entered the Cyber Sphere again and the images flashed above us of every chase after a criminal, every time I fired a gun, protected John or Sherlock, and when I faced down Moriarty. "You think you can beat me because I am human and you think I am weak, but let me tell you something," I said as I got to my feet. "I'm stronger than you could ever imagine because I know I have someone waiting for me when I win this," I told the Cyberplanner as I bent down and picked up her sword as she stared at me, not moving. I threw her sword in the air and flipped it, catching it by the blade as I held it out to her. "We duel until the death," I told her and she grabbed the hilt of her sword and glared at me before jumping to her feet.

"To the death," She agreed and we entered back into our battle of wills. I had a plan now for how I was going to trap her, but first I would need to get her to the part of my mind that I kept locked away from even myself. It was in that darkness that I would find the light. There were more dangers lurking in my Mind Palace than just a Cyberplanner and I doubted she would want to face all of that. I had survived things that would make lesser men fall. Could she say the same?


	9. Into Darkness

**(A/N) As always, this is for my brilliant Watson. I would apologize, but I am not ashamed of this chapter. It appears that this story has turned more into a crack fic than something more serious. In truth I should have seen this coming, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Stay tuned for the last chapter coming soon.**

**Watson: What have you done? *raises her eyebrow***

**Lock: I don't even know anymore sweetie. *shakes her head* On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Lexi suddenly opened her eyes and everyone froze to see who would be the one in control of her brain. The Doctor knew that she wouldn't have lasted long against the Cyberplanner. They were very tricky and clever, the brain center at the heart of the Cybermen's shared neural core. The Doctor didn't have the heart to tell Sherlock this however seeing the reactions the man had already had. The Doctor felt like he had failed again. Every time, he lost someone, good people and it was his fault because they were with him and under his care. He had lost Rose, Martha had been turned into a soldier, Donna had to forget all of her memories of him, other people had fallen and been lost, and now this girl was going to be lost as well.

"We've come to a bit of a stalemate," Lexi started and everyone immediately knew that this was Cyber Lexi.

"So we've agreed upon a decision," Lexi said her voice slipping back into and Irish accent. The Doctor looked at her in shock as well as River at the fact that Lexi was still Lexi as well. Sherlock smiled at her proudly and she grinned back before the Cyberplanner took control again.

"We'll go with you as we continue our duel," Cyber Lexi said before Lexi took over again, rolling her eyes.

"And she'll kill you if she wins," Lexi told them before Cyber Lexi took over again.

"Will you stop that? You're so irritating," Cyber Lexi fumed and Sherlock chuckled at this as the Doctor practiced his impression of a fish. The Ponds all looked rather impressed over the fact that Lexi had been able to fight the Cyberplanner so far. The Doctor had made it clear that it was supposed to be impossible, yet she was doing it.

"I'm always irritating, it's why people love me," Lexi said with a shrug as she took over again. "We're still fighting to see who wins. As she said, we've hit a bit of a stalemate as we are equally matched," Lexi said before the Cyberplanner took over again.

"You can't even hope to win. Why don't you just give up now? Save yourself the trouble," The Cyberplanner offered and Lexi took over control again and rolled her eyes.

"Hush you," Lexi said before she looked up at the group. "Sherlock," She said and the consulting detective perked up and looked at her worriedly. "I'm alright. We've faced worse than this together. Don't worry about me. Be brilliant and solve the case," Lexi told him with a smile and the consulting detective nodded once looking slightly calmer.

"Yes, how very sentimental," Cyber Lexi said as she took over again and Sherlock glared at her. "Now get on with it," Cyber Lexi ordered before she seemed to grow passive again.

"We've figured out a way to duel where we can still follow you. Our lower consciousness is fully aware of what is happening and can react accordingly, but most of our consciousness is engaged in our duel," Lexi explained to them as she took over again. She gave Sherlock a look and the consulting detectives eyes furrowed in confusion before he nodded. He threw her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes before nodding.

"A duel which I am winning," The Cyberplanner said as she took over again. Her eyes glazed over slightly again and they all knew that with that final comment, the Cyerplanner and Lexi had resumed their duel.

"She has a plan," Sherlock said suddenly and the Doctor and the Ponds turned to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" River asked him carefully. He seemed slightly unstable right now.

"She thinks she can trap the Cyberplanner in her Mind Palace, but it might take some time," Sherlock told them as he stared pensively at Lexi.

"When did she tell you this?" Amy asked Sherlock and he answered her almost immediately.

"Just now," Sherlock told them, folding his hands in a prayer position in front of his chin.

"Um…she didn't say anything about a plan," Rory pointed out and Sherlock let out a sigh.

"Look at you lot, you're all so vacant. Is it nice not being me?" Sherlock asked them and they all frowned at him as Amy looked rather offended. "She told us by her micofacial expressions. Obviously she couldn't tell us aloud or this Cyber…," Sherlock said waving his hand around.

"Cyberplanner," The Doctor supplied and Sherlock nodded.

"Or this Cyberplanner would know what she is planning. Right now though, most of their consciousness is engaged. She's in a sleepwalking like state. Which means she can come with us. We're wasting time standing around," Sherlock finished and the Doctor nodded.

"Right, carry on. We need to find out what the Cybermen are planning. Cybermen and Angels, very bad," The Doctor said before taking his sonic screwdriver out again and scanning. "The sonic is still picking up on the signal. It's coming from somewhere in front of us. High levels of temporal energy," The Doctor said as Sherlock watched him passively. "Come along Ponds, Holmes!" The Doctor cried before he strode of deeper into the cellar.

The group followed after him, Sherlock striding beside Lexi who moved with them, blinking occasionally. River stayed by the girl as well and Sherlock felt a small bit of gratitude towards her for her help protecting Lexi while she was currently so vulnerable. Amy and Rory kept up with the Doctor as they hurried along as quickly as they could to the end of the hallway they were in which opened up into a large room that broke off into more hallways on three sides. They stood waiting for the Doctor who finally found which hallway to take and they followed him to the left, entering another large room only this one had several monitors set up in it and some sort of device that was flashing a blue light, almost like the ones on the Cyberwidgets connected to Lexi's face. The Doctor circled around it and scanned the device quickly as Sherlock pulled Lexi off to the side of the room, closer to the wall and less out in the open. She was still in her sleep walking like state which meant that she was still entered into her duel with the Cyberplanner and neither of them had won yet. Sherlock had faith that Lexi would win. She would find a way to. Even when things seemed impossible she always managed to find a solution to their current predicament.

"The signal is being sent from here around the city," The Doctor said as he read the results of his scan. "They're Cybermen in origin, they've been broadcasting across the system," The Doctor continued as he scanned the monitors the device was hooked up to. "What are they up too? Connecting to every system in London, what's that about?" The Doctor asked them all as he turned back to them.

"Invasion? Cos this feels like an invasion," Rory pointed out and the Doctor pointed at him and nodded.

"Very good Rory, but why invade? Cybermen are always trying to upgrade people, but someone would have noticed if they managed to do that. No, they're waiting, planning something," The Doctor told them and River frowned.

"And the Angels?" River asked the Doctor and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what about them? Angels and Cybermen, that can't be a coincidence," Amy pointed out and the Doctor nodded.

"I've thought about that," The Doctor told them as he flicked his gaze over to Sherlock and Lexi. Sherlock was watching Lexi closely and not talking which wasn't good. As it stood right now they had to stop the Angels, stop the Cybermen, and find a way to rescue Lexi.

"And?" Amy asked him when he didn't answer.

"And I don't know. There's no manual for this," The Doctor told her as he paced the length of the room.

"And if there was one he would most likely through it into a supernova," River said with a smirk as Amy fixed her with a pointed look.

"So aliens are invading, aliens of death, and we have no idea why?" Rory asked them and the Doctor stopped his pacing and threw a look at Rory.

"Always so negative. Think positive, we know there are Cybermen and Angels now," The Doctor told Rory before Amy stepped in, defending her husband.

"He has a point though. We don't know what their plan is," Amy told the Doctor as Sherlock saw some awareness come back into Lexi's eyes and she blinked rapidly. He held his breath, waiting, but she looked up at him and grinned slightly and he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"She let something slip when we were fighting just now," Lexi said as she walked forwards towards the system. "I managed to block her off a little bit, but I don't have long. She's starting to realize that I have more control than she does," Lexi told them as her fingers flashed across the keyboard in front of her.

"How did you manage to do that?" The Doctor asked her in confusion and she turned back to him and grinned.

"Using my Mind Palace," She told him before she looked over at Sherlock, her fingers still flying over the keys. "She didn't expect me to be able to use it against her. Our Mind Places work to store all the information we come across, but we also store people there," Lexi explained as she looked back to the screens and looked at them in concentration. "I've got John detaining her now so I could break through without her overhearing. She said that the Cybermen were going to initiate upgrades soon and I couldn't do anything to stop her. And something about the Angels. I think they're working together, but I don't know how," Lexi told them as the monitors displayed a countdown which was on 21:45. "I've connected you to the system the Cybermen are controlling," Lexi told them quickly before her head snapped down then back up.

"So what, they're connected to the system now," Cyber Lexi said, rolling her eyes. "Twenty minutes until upgrading. You will all be deleted," Cyber Lexi said as her hands started flashing over the keyboard.

"No," Lexi cried as she got back. She hit some keys quickly as the group tried to keep up with what was happening. "She's trying to send the signal out early. They've set up the transmitters at five, now six, locations around the city. When the counter reaches zero it would send out a signal to initiate the upgrades. The Weeping Angels are helping them, they have some sort of truce," Lexi said as she hit a final key.

"Clever, you've gone and deadlocked the system. No matter, they only have twenty minutes, that's not enough time to shut the system down," Cyber Lexi said as she stepped away from the controls and shrugged. "Upgrades will commence as planned in twenty minutes," Cyber Lexi said with a very unLexilike grin.

"There's one thing you've forgotten though," The Doctor told the Cyberplanner and she lifted her eyebrow at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap," The Doctor told the Cyberplanner who just blinked at him passively as she continued to smirk. "Me," The Doctor told her before he continued on. "The question of the hour is, who's here to stop you? Answer, we are. Next question. Who has more to lose? Come on! Look at us. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. We don't have anything to lose!If you've got any plans of taking over just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Run, just run," The Doctor finished and the Cyberplanner laughed at him.

"You shall be deleted," She told the Doctor before her head snapped to the side and then back forward again.

"I believe in Sherlock Holmes," Lexi said as she looked over at the consulting detective. "Don't solve the case, save the lives. Find the connection between the Angels and the Cybermen," Lexi told him before she looked back at the Doctor. "And Doctor, save the lives. Do the impossible when others say it can't be done," Lexi told him before her eyes glazed over again and she and the Cyberplanner got back to their fight for control. The Doctor and Sherlock looked at each other and nodded before Sherlock held his hand out to the Doctor. The Doctor strode forward and took his hand, shaking it, as both men came to a decision to work together.

"I need to see the crime scene photos again. There might be something we're missing. Lestrade would have more than he's given us. We need to get to Scotland Yard," Sherlock told the Doctor, no one noticing when the torches started to flicker slightly.

"We'll use the TARDIS," The Doctor told him and Sherlock nodded. "Alright twenty minutes to save the world. Wouldn't be the first time. Humans, I just never get done saving you!" The Doctor said before he started to lead the way out of the cellar.

The group followed him, River staying close to Sherlock and Lexi again. River was making it her personal duty to keep the two of the safe. She knew how much it would hurt the Doctor if he lost either one of them. So far Lexi was able to hold her own which impressed River greatly. The girl really was incredible and the consulting detective was no less impressive. They saw things others couldn't see and they both were doing the impossible. They made it back to the main room when the torches started flickering like mad. The Doctor suddenly stopped short and Amy and Rory ended up crashing into him. Amy groaned as she rubbed at her forehead.

"Why have we stopped?" Amy asked the Doctor as he looked around the room. River noted the tension in his shoulders which told her something bad was about to happen and she instantly pulled her blaster out and held it aloft. Sherlock reached down to Lexi's side and pulled her bag open before pulling out a Browning and holding it up. River would have made a comment about the detectives owning an illegal gun, but the situation made it impossible.

"There are Angels in the cellar," The Doctor told them as the torches flicker more, almost blinking out before coming back on.

"How can there be Angels in the cellar?" Rory asked the Doctor and the Doctor threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"How do Angels get anywhere Rory? They just show up at the most convenient moments where there isn't already enough drama," The Doctor told them as and River looked over at him, looking away from one of the hallways that led deeper into the cellar.

"Breaking the fourth wall sweetie," River told him before their torches went out. They flashed back on a second later and they saw the Angels in front of them. Two were coming from the hallway on their left, three from the hall in front of them, and one was blocking their exit. The Doctor, the Ponds, and Sherlock quickly formed a tight circle around Lexi to keep her safe while at the same time having one person look in each direction to stop the advancing Angels.

"Don't even blink!" The Doctor shouted as the torches flicked.

"I think we've got that by now Doctor," Lexi said as she took control of herself again. The troches turned off again and then back on and the Angels were converging on them, morphed into their other forms, their hands away from their faces and converted into claws.

"The Angels won't hurt me," Cyber Lexi said sounding sure of herself.

"Yeah, except they don't know you're the Cyberplanner. Do you really think they're going to stop and have a nice chat with you to find out?" Lexi asked the Cyberplanner as the group moved tighter together, River and Sherlock pointing their guns at the different Angels.

"Fair point. So what do you suggest we do if you're so clever," The Cyberplanner asked her sounding slightly scared. Cybermen didn't feel emotions, but the Cyberplanner had taken over a human and not a normal human at that. Lexi was projecting her humanity onto the Cyberplanner's consciousness that was sharing her mind. For once the Cyberplanner could feel fear.

"Something that you'll be thinking was way too easy, but it's the only way to solve one problem so we're going to do it anyway," Lexi told the Cyberplanner with a shrug.

"Lexi," Sherlock warned and the Irish girl nodded.

"The fourth wall does exist you know," Cyber Lexi snorted as everyone mumbled an agreement before the torch flickered out and came back on again. The Angels were now surrounding them in a tight circle, making Lexi's plan infinitely easier as if someone had planned for that to happen.

"Vatican Cameos!" Lexi shouted and Sherlock grabbed River and Amy who were next to them and pulled them to the floor as the River and Amy grabbed onto the Doctor and Rory and pulled them down as well as Lexi dropped to the floor just as the torches went out. They all waited for something to happen and after a moment of crouching down to the floor, nothing happened and the torches came back on and stopped flickering. They popped their heads up to see that the Angels had stopped and were frozen in place.

"Well, that worked," Cyber Lexi said as she stood up, the rest of the group getting to their feet as well as they continued to stare at the Angels.

"What did you do?" Amy asked Lexi as the girl took over control again.

"They're only stone in the sight of a living thing. The Doctor said they can't look at each other. They weren't as long as we were standing but as soon as we ducked they were looking at each other. Instantly frozen forever as long as they're kept in the same positions," Lexi told them and everyone blinked at the same time and saw that she was right. They were frozen in place. "Now the Angels are taken care of," Lexi remarked as she ducked under the arms of the Angels and turned back to them. "Twenty minutes," Lexi reminded them and they nodded, ducking under the arms of the Angels carefully and joining her on the other side.

"Twenty minutes. Think I can do it Pond?" The Doctor asked Amy and she nodded at him.

"Most definitely," She told him with a grin and the Doctor nodded before looking towards the exit. "Well then, we're not going to save the world by sticking around in the Queen's cellar. Hope she doesn't mind her new guests. I wouldn't mention Angels of death in the cellar on any tours,' The Doctor remarked as they headed for the exit. Twenty minutes to solve the case, save the world, and if they were lucky enough they would all be home in time for tea.


	10. The End is Neigh

**(A/N) Welcome to the last chapter of The Game Is Wibbly Wobbly. I hope you have all enjoyed this little oneshot and thank you for reading it! This chapter is for my Watson, obviously. It is currently almost 3am so I'm headed off for some sleep. Enjoy, fair winds to you all, and Allons-y to the ending. -Melody**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Doctor and the group rushed out of the cellar, happy to be rid of the place. When they started back towards the TARDIS they ran into Mycroft and informed him that it would probably be best if no one went down in the cellar unless they were looking for new lawn ornaments to keep people out. He had asked what was wrong with Lexi at which point Sherlock told him to piss off. The Doctor had shouted about language as Mycroft also scolded him before the Doctor gave him the shortest explanation he had ever given in his life and explained how Lexi had been taken over by the Cyberplanner and currently was fighting over control of her brain, they had twenty minutes to stop the Cybermen's signal from broadcasting causing people to be converted into Cybermen and they still had no idea how to do that, and if they were lucky they wouldn't all die in the process. Leaving him on that note, the group had rushed back to the TARDIS and the Doctor and River proceeded to pilot the TARDIS to Scotland Yard. They had decided to not put her on silent this time as parking in the middle of an office filled with police officers that had guns would be very not good for them if they suddenly appeared unannounced. They stepped out of the TARDIS as soon as it landed. This time around the TARDIS didn't jolt so badly as if she was actually trying to not throw them around for Lexi's sake. Lexi was still in her trance and it seemed as if her duel with the Cyberplanner was starting to come to an end.

When the Doctor and the Ponds stepped out of the Tardis they were met with the shocked faces of about a dozen police officers which included Anderson and Donovan and one Detective Inspector Lestrade who thought that he had finally lost it. Everyone was frozen and couldn't believe their eyes as a blue police box had suddenly just materialized in their division. When Sherlock Holmes and Lexi MacKenna stepped out of the box as well Donovan dropped the papers she had been holding and Lestrade spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. Lestrade had seen some serious shit before, mangled bodies, the world's stupidest criminals, and some of the oddest cases you could ever imagine, but nothing could have ever prepared him to see the two consulting detectives stepping out of a police box from the bloody 1950's that just appeared in the middle of his division with the floppy haired idiot and his two accomplices from earlier. Not to mention they were now joined by G.I. Jane by the looks of the clothes she was wearing.

"Ah Lestrade. I need to see the files on those five murders," Sherlock said as he stepped forward at which time Lestrade realized that Lexi was vacantly staring straight ahead and wasn't talking like she normally was. Lestrade was still too stunned to even talk as everyone stared at the consulting detective. Lestrade looked down at his coffee and wondered if someone had drugged him. It was the only explanation for what he was currently seeing. "The case files Lestrade!" Sherlock shouted, breaking Lestrade out of his shock.

"Do you want to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Lestrade shouted, equally as loud.

"Ah hello, I'm the Doctor, we met earlier," The Doctor said, stepping forward and offering his hand, but quickly dropping it at Lestrade's stony expression. "Currently there is group of Cybermen trying to invade and enslave the human race and we have…," The Doctor said as he calculated it. "14 minutes and 52 seconds left to figure out how to stop them," The Doctor continued, not noticing Lestrade's blank expression.

"Alright, now do you want to tell me what is really going on," Lestrade prompted and the Doctor frowned.

"I just told you," The Doctor pointed out, speaking slowly.

"Every word he is saying is true," Sherlock said as Anderson walked over to Lexi and waved a hand in front of her face. Lestrade looked over at her and noticed that she didn't respond to this in the slightest. If he didn't know better he would say she was sleepwalking. "I need access to those files now," Sherlock told Lestrade as the D.I. looked back towards him for an explanation.

"In a minute, you can start by telling me what is wrong with Lexi," Lestrade told him and Sherlock sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I mean we've been wondering for a while when it was going to happen but has she finally snapped?" Anderson asked Sherlock with a sneer, not noticing the Doctor and the Ponds shocked and angry expressions or the way River's hand tightened around the handle of her blaster.

"Oh shut up Anderson," Cyber Lexi suddenly said as she took control again. "Your all idiots and you're wasting time. It's almost too easy to beat you. Least you could do is give me a challenge," Cyber Lexi continued before Lexi took over again.

"We still haven't finished our duel. Nobody has won yet," Lexi said before she quieted and her eyes closed as she turned all her consciousness back to finishing her battle with the Cyberplanner.

"Oh that just proves it then. The freaks lost it," Donovan scoffed and the Doctor finally had enough of that talk and turned to Anderson and Donovan.

"Shush" The Doctor told the both of them loudly, putting his fingers on his lips and the two of them tried to speak again only to find that they couldn't.

"Currently Lexi is fighting with the Cyberplanner for control of her brain, very tricky, very clever and not our problem right now. Detective Inspector, we need to see your case files," The Doctor told him and Lestrade, seeing that he was being completely serious and one look at Sherlock told him he was, turned around and headed to his office to get those files. The rest of the Yard remained frozen in sport, not really sure what to do while Anderson and Donovan both found that they still couldn't speak.

"What did you do to them?" Sherlock asked, smirking at Anderson and Donovan who were glaring at him murderously.

"Only works once and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains," The Doctor told Sherlock as Lestrade returned with the case files. "Amy, keep reminding me how much time we haven't got," The Doctor told Amy and she nodded as Lestrade handed Sherlock the case files. He strode over to the nearest desk and threw them down it before he started to quickly flip through them.

"Connection, connection, there has to be a connection," Sherlock muttered as he flipped quickly through the files. "The signal is being transmitted from all five now six locations, but what was the need for the murders and why were the Angels helping?" Sherlock asked them as he turned around, running his hand through his hair and pulling at his curls in frustration.

"Can't you use that brain room of yours to figure it out?" Amy asked Sherlock and he turned around quickly to glare at her.

"Mind Place!" He corrected her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright fine Mind Place, can't you just use that?" Amy asked him again and Sherlock shook his head at her.

"Unless I can see the connection, I can't solve it," Sherlock told her and the Doctor stepped forward.

"Well then what do we know? The Cybermen are planning on transmitting a signal across London in…," The Doctor said, pointing to Amy for the time.

"Eleven minutes forty seconds," She told him, checking her watch.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time. Now the Weeping Angels, why were they helping the Cybermen?" The Doctor asked them all and River frowned before answering him.

"Maybe because they wanted the same thing. The Cybermen could convert the people and the Angels could send them back in time and feed off of the energy," River pointed out and the Doctor nodded and pointed to River.

"And the murders, what was that for?" The Doctor asked them thoughtfully and Sherlock answered him.

"They knew too much. They found out something they should have as people are apt to do," Sherlock said and the Doctor nodded.

"Good and the Angels most likely disposed of them, but they noticed the Angels first and left the warning for others," The Doctor figured out as Amy looked up from her watch.

"Ten minutes Doctor," She warned and the Doctor turned in a full circle as everyone in the Yard watched him.

"Ah and the Cyberplanner what does it want. To upgrade people yes, but Lexi said find the connection, why?" The Doctor asked, looking up at Sherlock for the answer. He closed his eyes and worked through the problem in his Mind Palace his hands flicking and as he brought up and discarded information quickly.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds," Amy warned the Doctor who nodded and pointed at her.

"Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time," The Doctor said as Sherlock opened his eyes.

"She needs to understand the Cyberplanner's motives so she can understand it better. She said she had a plan but needed to know the connection," Sherlock said as Lexi's eyes snapped open.

"I've kept her out and I've been listening. I think I can hack the Cyberplanner's core mind and shut down the transmission manually. The Cyberplanner is linked to the device. If she can use my mind, I should be able to use hers as well," Lexi told them and the Doctor shook his head quickly.

"No, bad idea. Very bad idea. The Cyberplanner's mind is shared amongst all the Cybermen, it would be dangerous to do that and highly impossible," The Doctor told Lexi and she grinned at him.

"The watch me do the impossible Doctor," Lexi told him before she turned to Sherlock. "I lo…," She said before Sherlock cut her off while nodding.

"I know," He told her and she nodded once before closing her eyes, ready to initiate her final plan.

**Lexi's POV**

I had been steadily fighting with the Cyberplanner and leading her slowly to the part of my mind where I kept the most painful memories hidden. The darkness in my mind from the time I was using, my past with my father, and where I kept hidden all the memories of my time in captivity when I was tortured by the serial killer. It was not a place that one would intentionally go to and that part of my mind now housed a specific person that even I didn't want to see again. I could use him though to trap the Cyberplanner, Moriarty. If she could invade my mind there was nothing that said I couldn't invade hers as well and she was connected to every single Cyberman and to the device that would send the transmission as it was Cyber in origin. If I could hack into her like a computer I could shut down the transmission manually. The reason the Cyberplanner needed to convert people was because she was the only one here. Cancel the transmission and shut her off and she was finished.

We fought on the staircase, the only warning of where we were heading being the gloom and darkness as we descended deeper into my Mind Palace. As we reached the bottom landing I put the locks on the parts of my mind I didn't want to enter, keeping those parts hidden as I walked closer to the room which only had a little window in the door. We were fighting tooth and nail now as we got down to the final moments of our battle for control. We were each covered in blood and bruises and we were both growing tired. It was just a test now to see who would tire out first. I took a deep breath to ready myself before I reached behind me and opened the door to Moriarty's cell and stepped in. The man himself looked up with a grin on his face as I stepped into the room. He was chained to the wall of his padded cell and kept tightly in a strait jacket as it was my only way to contain him. I did something highly dangerous in that moment as Moriarty looked at me with those eyes that could stare straight into my soul and I realized him from his chains. He sprung up his arms free and he rushed not towards me, but towards the Cyberplanner like I thought he would. He grabbed her and pulled her back as she kicked and tried to get out of his hold, dropping her sword in the process.

"Say hello to Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal," I told the Cyberplanner as she struggled against Moriarty.

"Hiii," Moriarty said in a singsong voice.

"Now, I seem to think that if you can enter my mind, I can enter yours too," I told the Cyberplanner and she glared at me, her eyes betraying her though as she lost her composure just slightly. "Thank you, your eyes gave away that I can so," I told her as I looked at Moriarty. I controlled my own mind. I put Moriarty back in his chains and handcuffed the Cyberplanner to him. "Locked up here, there's nowhere for you to go," I told the Cyberplanner. "So I can do this," I told her before I closed my eyes and concentrated, reaching out for that connection I felt briefly in the Cyber Space and following along that pathway.

When I opened my eyes I found myself alone in a room that looked like a large sort of hive mind. In the center of the room on a little podium was a computer and I walked up to it as the lights around the room turned on and casted a faint eerie glow around the room as some sort of screen turned on in the wall in front of the podium. So this was the Cyberplanners mind, her control center to be precise. I started typing on the keypad quickly, bringing up the transmitter on the screen before I started quickly typing in all of the coding that would shut it down. Minds were like computers, as Sherlock said his mind was like his hard drive. Minds could therefore be hacked the same way as computers. With a few lines of code you could shut down anything. More importantly now I knew the connection between what the Cybermen were planning and what they were doing with the Angels which meant I understood the Cyberplanner's mind better. So it made it really easy to do this, I thought to myself as I entered in the last line of code and the transmitter shut off with 3 minutes and 13 seconds left to spare. I grinned as my fingers flew faster across the keys I met some resistance from the Cyberplanner as she fought against me but I managed to get in the last few lines of code which would shut the Cyberplanner off. I felt her mind disconnect with my own and I opened my eyes as the Cyberwidget fell off of my face. The Doctor quickly took out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the Cyberwidgets and the flashing lights turned off as he deactivated it for good.

I grinned as I looked up at Sherlock who was watching me worriedly before I threw myself at the consulting detective and hugged him tightly as he pulled me closely to him. I buried my face into his chest and breathed in his calming scent, happy to be back to being me again. It was nice to know that I was stronger than everyone thought I was and expected me to be.

**Third Person POV**

"Is that it?" Amy asked the Doctor as he picked up the deactivated Cyberwidget.

"That is it. She has done it! Look at you, you are brilliant," The Doctor said as he tapped Lexi on the nose and turned around. "Thank you all. You've been fantastic," The Doctor said as he turned back to the consulting detectives who were still holding each other tightly. "She managed to hack the Cyberplanner's mind, shut down the transmission and the Cyberplanner herself. Your brains work on a higher more advanced functioning system which allowed you to block her out. You Lexi MacKenna just saved the human race," The Doctor told the Irish girl proudly and she grinned back at him.

"Well, I did have a lot of help," She said, giving him a pointed look before looking up at Sherlock and grinning as she reached up on her toes so she could press a kiss to his jaw.

"Ah look at that, saved the world in twenty minutes and we'll get you back home in time for tea," The Doctor said with a grin as Sherlock and Lexi looked back at him, both smiling. "Just one more quick trip in the TARDIS to pop you off back home and then it's back to Stormcage for River and back home for the Ponds," The Doctor said as he lead the way back to the TARDIS and snapped his fingers, the doors opening for him. "All in, that's it," The Doctor said as Sherlock and Lexi entered the TARDIS with the Ponds. Lestrade watched as the Doctor entered the TARDIS and a few minutes later the box started to disappear just as quickly as it had appeared in the first place until it was gone. Everyone in the Yard looked round at each other for an explanation before the wheezing sound started again and the TARDIS rematerialized. The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS quickly and ran over to Donovan and Anderson. "Almost forgot, can't have your police officers unable to talk," The Doctor rambled on to Lestrade before he turned back to Anderson and Donovan. "Unshush," He told them before grinning and running back to the TARDIS. The box disappeared again and Lestrade shook his head before he started walking to the doors of the division.

"I've seen enough today. I'm going home," Lestrade told them all not even caring if he was needed. Right now he had to go home and process everything he had just seen. Alien invasions and appearing and disappearing police boxes were not his division.

Across London the TARDIS rematerialized in the living room of Baker Street and The Doctor and the Ponds followed Lexi and Sherlock out of the TARDIS and the group invited the detectives, Lexi, invited them to stay for tea before the left. The Doctor happily accepted the offer and had run back inside of the TARDIS and had come back with fish fingers and custard and Jammie Dodgers. Sherlock sniffed at the fish finger before dipping it in the custard and under the scrutinizing gaze of the Doctor tried it and found that he quite enjoyed the delicacy. River unfortunately had to leave before tea so Lexi handed her a to go mug and River told her she might be checking in with her soon before she used her Vortex Manipulator as she explained it was called and disappeared from the flat with a loud crack. Lexi handed around the tea mugs and the Ponds and the Doctor sat on the couch as Lexi took John's usual chair and Sherlock reclined in his usual spot. It was to this scene that John Watson walked into just after his rather terrible date if he was being honest. He froze in the door way as everyone turned to look at him and his eyes landed first on the Doctor and the Ponds before they stopped when he got to the blue police box that was just sitting there on the rug.

"Ah John, you're back," Sherlock said as he and the Doctor broke off of their conversation about classical music, the Doctor having spotted Sherlock's violin and promptly asking him which composure was his favourite. The Doctor and the Ponds waved at the army doctor with grins on their faces and John looked over at them with a furrowed brow and shook his head.

"Why is there a police box in the middle of our flat?" John asked Sherlock who was about to answer him when John quickly shook his head. "You know what, don't answer that. I'm going to have a lie down," John said, looking round at the Doctor and the Ponds one more time as if he wasn't sure if he was really seeing them or not before he nodded and turned around, heading upstairs to his room.

"Well, we best be heading off," The Doctor said as he got up from the couch just after the army doctor left. The Ponds put their tea mugs down on the coffee table before they stood to join the Doctor. "There's a planet where every seven hundred years it aligns perfectly with the star system and if you go to the highest point on the planet you can see more stars than any other time in the Universe," The Doctor told Sherlock and Lexi, the Irish girl grinning. "So, what do you say? Quick trip in the TARDIS, there and back again," The Doctor offered as Lexi got up with Sherlock and the detectives put their tea mugs down.

"I rather doubt anything is just a quick trip with you Doctor," Lexi told him as she threw a knowing look in Amy and Rory's direction. She walked forward and gave the man a tight hug that the Doctor returned just as tightly. "Besides, who would catch the murderers and serial killers if we were gone?" Lexi asked the Doctor with a laugh as she stepped back over to Sherlock's side, the consulting detective wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ah well, it was worth a shot," The Doctor said with a shrug. "Ponds," The Doctor said and Amy and Rory moved forward and hugged Lexi good bye. Rory shook Sherlock's hand the detective nodding at him but Amy refused to go without giving him a hug.

"Come here you," Amy said as she pulled the protesting man into a hug making Lexi giggle. "Stop being Mr. Grumpy Face all the time. Laugh a little," Amy told Sherlock who looked at her pointedly before Amy joined Rory and the couple walked into the TARDIS.

"So, nothing I can say to convince you to come along?" The Doctor asked the detectives one last time as he stopped with his hand on the door of the TARDIS.

"I think we're needed here more," Lexi said, looking up at Sherlock as the consulting detective looked down at her and nodded before they both looked back at the Doctor.

"Now then. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six people in the world. That's the number to beat," The Doctor told the couple giving them a knowing look and Lexi grinned and nodded, understanding what he meant. "I've left you the number to the TARDIS. Give us a ring if you ever get into a spot of trouble," The Doctor told them and Lexi nodded at him and laughed.

"We will," The girl assured him before the Doctor grinned and ducked inside of the box, closing the door behind him. The Doctor was never one for good byes after all.

The TARDIS dematerialized and the Doctor and the Ponds went off in search of more adventures. John later came downstairs to find Sherlock on his laptop and Lexi reading on the couch as if nothing had ever happened and the army doctor completely blocked out the fact that a police box had ever taken up residence in their living room. Lestrade took off an entire week from work as he attempted to come to terms with what he had seen before he decided to just forget that it had ever happened. Most of the Yarders, including Donovan and Anderson passed it off as nothing more than a hallucination. Mycroft Holmes kept people away from the cellar and both Torchwood and U.N.I.T were informed of the new additions to the palace. Sherlock and Lexi went back to solving cases like they always did and both detectives would never forget about their adventure with the Doctor. The Doctor would end up getting a call from Sherlock as the detective stood on the roof of Bart's Hospital and Philip Anderson would never know just how right his theory about how Sherlock survived the fall was when he drew the picture of a new, old, barrowed and blue police box.


End file.
